Give me Tonight
by Lady Borealis
Summary: New chap! New penname After a night out in a Greek pub Hyoga's life will take a 180 degrees turn. Will the fire of the Scorpio saint be able to break the ice barrier around the boy or will it prove impossible? And what will Camus think when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Hello everyone!

Here I am publishing another Saint Seiya fic but this time in English. This time the pairing is Milo/Hyoga (another of my favourites), I like those two very much. By the way, this story is set somewhere between the Poseidon saga and the Hades saga and all the gold saints are alive (I don't like them dead :P) Now I'm leaving you to read the fic, hope you like it!

Warning: This is a **_Yaoi_** fic and a Milo/Hyoga one (mainly, there will be another ones) so if you don't feel comfortable with it or don't like the pairing I will suggest you to leave.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or any of it's characters, they belong to Masami Kurumada & Toei

"Blah" talking

"_Blah"_ flashbacks

* * *

Give me Tonight

By Soul of Emerald

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this"

"Oh c'mon Hyoga! You're so going to enjoy it" assured Seiya putting his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"I'm so going to regret it..."

Shun giggled at his best friend's somber face as he was being dragged by a way too cheerful Seiya through the Athens's night streets.

It's been a week since the bronze saints arrival to Greece because Saori said she needed to arrange some things concerning the Sanctuary and also some contracts made with the Solo family, so there they were. They have been staying in the Sanctuary, living in the house Seiya spent his childhood and training with the gold saints.

"Don't be like that Hy-kun" giggled Shun trying to escape from Shiryu's wandering lips "You're going to have a great night, besides the goldies will be there"

"And how's that suppose to be great for me?" asked Hyoga while turning around with a scowl on his face.

"Oh shut up already" muttered Ikki who was walking behind the small group.

The Cygnus saint was going to said something to the older bronze saint when they heard someone calling out to them. Suddenly the warmth of Seiya's arm disappeared and Hyoga turned to watch him walking up to where the gold saints were.

In a matter of seconds they were standing in front of Aioria, Milo, Shura, Deathmask and Shaka who have been waiting for them to arrive since they have suggested going out to some pub or something. After some discussion between Milo and Shura they have decided to go to Disco 69 a pub they were frequent of, and considering the bronze saints didn't have the slight idea of pubs in Athens they agreed to what the gold saints have decided.

The appearance of the pub was nothing out of the ordinary, except for the many small video screens just above the entrance. Seiya and Hyoga kept watching the place while Milo and Aioria talked animatedly to them about their past experiences in said place.

"So this... is the pub you've been talking about?" asked Hyoga with a blank expression.

"Why yes, don't you like it?" asked Milo motioning with his arms wide open at the place façade.

"Honestly?"

"You say that because you haven't give it a try yet" said the Scorpio saint wrapping his right arm around Hyoga's shoulder and thrusting his smaller body against his "Once inside you'll see that you can't judge a book by its cover"

Hyoga made a face at being so close to the older man but let Milo lead him to the entrance where a lot of people have gathered, not in the mood to complain anymore.

Soon the group was also waiting in the entrance to get into the club, but seeing that they weren't progressing Milo gestured for them to wait while he made his way through the crowd receiving annoyed looks from the men and lustful ones from the girls. They all watched as he talked animatedly with the guard at the entrance and after a few minutes Milo motioned them to go with him and with a nod of the tall man they entered the pub.

Once inside the gold saints couldn't help but smirk at the astonished faces of the bronze saints. Disco music was blasting from the countless of speakers around the spacious place crowded with people dancing on any horizontal surface or having a drink on one of the two bars at either side of the pub. There was also a stair leading to the upper floor which was illuminated with dim red lights, obviously the place were coupes went to spend some time together.

"So?" asked Milo over the music "What do you think?"

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Seiya making his way to the centre of the dancing floor, his body already moving at the beat of the music.

Shun and Shiryu agreed with their friend and also went to the dance floor to join Seiya who was already dancing with a stranger that was trying to grope the Pegasus saint. This fact didn't pass unnoticed by Aioria who with a glare walked up to where they were dancing and after separating them he started to dance with a confused but happy Seiya.

Shaking his head, Hyoga turned around to find that Ikki have disappeared along with Shaka and Deathmask, leaving him alone with Shura and Milo. A strong hand on his shoulder startled him and looked up only to find Shura smirking at him and signaling to go over the bar. Idly he wondered about Milo's whereabouts but rolled his eyes as he spotted the Greek dancing with two girls.

The two remaining saints walked up to the bar, Hyoga moving closer to Shura as a man tried to grab him, and sat on two empty stools. When the bartender came Shura ordered an Apple Graham Crispy while Hyoga ordered a Cool J.

"Don't you think it's a little too alcoholic for your age?" joked Shura at the blonde's choice of drink.

"If it is because of my age I shouldn't be here to begin with"

"Good point"

They waited in silence for their drinks to come, all the while listening to the loud music and occasionally looking at their friends dancing on the dance floor. Shiryu and Shun were actually making out moving a bit to the rhythm while Seiya had his back pressed against Aioria's chest with the Lion's hands gripping his waist as the two moved like one with the sensual beat. Milo, however, was nowhere in sight.

In less than two minutes the young bartender came with his drinks and left giving Shura a sly smile. Hyoga watched at the retreating man and then at Shura who was already taking a sip from his drink.

"Aren't we suppose to pay for these?"

"Yes, we are, but we won't" said Shura and then laughed at the expression on the young saint face "You see, we're frequent of this place and let's say we have become quite 'close' with the owner"

"Are you saying that..." Shura smirk intensified and Hyoga closed his eyes "No please, I don't really want to know"

Shura just laughed and went back to his drink.

After a couple of minutes watching the older saint, Hyoga sighed and took a sip from his drink wincing a little bit as he wasn't accustom to drink alcohol, but he liked it nonetheless.

"So..." said Hyoga trying to make some kind of conversation "...you come here often?"

"Every time we can" answered the Capricorn saint turning over so his elbows were against the bar supporting his weight, his head turned to the Russian "You see, we come here since we were seventeen or something but then all those wars were unfold so we stopped coming. You can say we're making up for the lost time"

"I see..."

"Actually all the gold saints have come, and may I say it surprised me that Aphrodite didn't come when Deathmask did" mused Shura now fixing his gaze on the mass of moving bodies "Even Camus came"

This shocked Hyoga greatly.

"Camus-sensei came here?! Are we talking about the same person?"

"Yes we're talking about the same Camus" chuckled the Spanish before gulping down the rest of his drink and ordering another one "well...actually we kind of dragged him here, but it still counts"

Hyoga blinked twice at that piece of information and tried hard not to think about that, opting instead to take another sip of his drink.

"Are Deathmask and Aphrodite a couple or something?" asked Hyoga chuckling at the dead glare Aioria sent to a man that was coming too close to Seiya to the Lion's liking.

"I don't know if they are officially a couple, but it's well known in Sanctuary that those two like to fool around, and quite a lot as a matter of facts" answered Shura winking an eye at the bartender who brought his drink "But they also fool around with almost everyone. I've heard about 'Fro and Misty, and right now Deathmask must be with someone in his arms. So it's more like a no strings attached relationship"

"And do you..." a faint blush appeared on Hyoga's cheeks "... do you, Milo and the others... fool around too?"

Giving the young saint his full attention, Shura watched him with wide eyes before he broke into a wholeheartedly laugh at the innocence of the boy. Feeling more embarrassed than before, Hyoga gulped down the rest of his drink and looked everywhere except at his companion.

"There's no need to be embarrassed" chuckled Shura patting Hyoga's shoulder "And yes, we fool around too, but we're a little bit more discreet... well... not all of us it seems"

Hyoga followed the direction Shura was pointing discretely only to find Shaka pressed up against a wall with Ikki practically devouring his mouth while his hands crept under the blonde's silk shirt. The Russian's mouth was hanging open.

"God..."

"What are you looking at?"

Ready to punch whoever have wrapped an arm around him, Hyoga turned over with a frown only to came face to face with a grinning Milo.

"So what are you two looking at?" asked Milo again before ordering a Frozen Matador.

"At our precious virgin being burned by the fire of a phoenix" responded Shura nodding his head to the direction of the couple.

Milo looked to where his friend was motioning and chuckled before smirking slyly and grabbed his drink pressing closer to Hyoga.

"You should see Deathmask" murmured the Scorpio saint taking a sip of his drink and looking back at the couple before giving his full attention at a very uncomfortable Hyoga "So? What do you think of the pub now?"

"It's nice... yeah" he answered trying to move away from the older saint but to no avail.

"Nice? It's more than nice! But well, what can I expect from Camus pupil? Ah... Just as cold as his teacher" sighed Milo in a fake sad tone as he snatched the empty glass from Hyoga's hands "And what would he think if he saw you drinking alone at some bar?"

"He would think nothing!" snapped Hyoga suddenly concerned about his teacher's thoughts of him "Besides I'm not alone"

"Oh no, I can see that Shura here have kept you company" Shura shook his head slightly with a smile as Milo winked at him "But you have trained in Siberia, why are you drinking this?! You should taste something from your lands"

The gold saint didn't give Hyoga time to say something when he have already ordered a drink for him.

"What about those pretty girls you were dancing with?" asked suddenly Shura not even looking at his fellow saint.

"Uh? Oh! I tired them, they weren't prepared for someone like me"

Hyoga just rolled his eyes as the two goldies laughed loudly at Milo's deed. The moment was interrupted, though, when the same bartender brought a blue drink and deposited it in front of the Scorpio saint. Milo winked seductively at the young man who smiled slyly at him and then handed the drink to Hyoga rising his own.

"Cheers!"

"What's this?" asked the bronze saint eyeing the drink suspiciously.

"It's a Blue Lagoon. C'mon, taste it!"

Still suspicious of the drink Hyoga took a small sip of the beverage, keenly aware of the two pair of eyes watching him intently. The taste was strong but somehow sweet so instantly he took another sip, this one longer, feeling a sweet burning sensation running down his throat. He really liked the drink.

"Like it?" asked Milo leaning his face closer so he was whispering on Hyoga's ear.

"Yeah" answered the boy tilting his head away from the other.

"I knew you will like it!" exclaimed the gold saint cheerfully drinking from his own glass "Camus liked it too, although he prefers something more sophisticated for his French palate" said Milo in a fake French accent.

"Let him be" said Shura seeing the expression on the bronze saint.

Deciding it was best to do what the Spanish man said, Hyoga shook his head and went back to his drink, paying no attention to Milo's constant blabbering. In just mere seconds the Blue Lagoon have disappeared from the long glass and when Hyoga tried to move away from Milo the blonde started feeling dizzy from the alcohol and cursed himself for drinking so much when he barely did.

He looked up and blinked twice when Milo's face seemed blurry and all the lights in the place didn't help in the matter.

"Are you ok?" asked Shura who noticed the slight change in the young saint.

"Yeah I'm fine... I just moved too quickly that's all" said Hyoga not wanting to admit it was because of the alcohol.

"I know the perfect medicine for that"

"...And that is, Milo?"

"Let's go dancing!"

"You have to be joking" said Hyoga disbelievingly.

"No I'm not. C'mon!"

Shura couldn't help but laugh at the face Hyoga made when Milo dragged him to the dance floor with a big smirk on his face. Not before the both of them vanished in the mass of people did the gold saint grabbed his drink and went to have some fun of his own.

* * *

The feeling of cool and soft silk sheets against his skin was the first thing Hyoga noticed when he woke up that morning.

A painful groan escaped the barrier of his lips as he slowly sat up, the headache hitting him full force and almost making him sick of the stomach. After a few minutes of deep breathing, in which his eyes finally focused and the pain became more bearable, he noticed another thing. He was naked.

"What the-!?"

Suddenly images and pieces of conversations from last night flashed before his eyes.

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Let's go dancing!"_

_Sweat glistening bodies moving together with the almost erotic beat of the song._

"_I don't know how to dance this!"_

"_It's easy, just let the beat take control of your body"_

"_It is necessary to dance this close?"_

_Blue eyes sparkling devilish in the poor illuminated place._

"..._Yes..."_

The Russian brought a hand to his eyes as if trying to stop the images invading his senses.

Muttering something under his breath he looked around the unfamiliar room he was in. At his left there was window from where the morning light filtered into the room, a small study table underneath it. In front of him was a slightly ajar door which led to the bathroom and at the left of it there was a closet. And finally at his right there was a big wooden door which he guessed it was the door from where he came into the room.

He closed his eyes tightly trying hard to remember how have he ended in this room with cushions scattered all over the floor and a king-sized bed with silk sheets, but he couldn't.

"Where the hell am I?"

"In my bedroom, of course"

Blinking his eyes open Hyoga ever so slowly turned his head to his right and fixed his blue eyes in the person lying beside him, laying naked beside him. He blinked twice at the smirking face of Milo as he propped himself up on his right elbow.

"Good morning Blondie"

The scream that tore from Hyoga's throat could be heard all over the Sanctuary.

* * *

So how was it? Like it? Hate it?

I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it and I would really appreciate if you take a moment to leave me a review and give me your opinion. Constructive criticism is always welcomed with open arms but flames are just a waste of time.

Thank you for reading my story!

Soul of Emerald


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there!

I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner but I have been through a lot of crap lately and it was impossible for me to update. Hopefully everything's solved and there will be a little bit more peace in my life (I have my fingers crossed) and I'll be able to update sooner. So, again, I'm extremely sorry.

Now I'll leave you in peace so you can read this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews I got, they really brightened up my days. That's why I would like to thank **_Virgo Shaka_**, **_Chirella_**, **_susan_**, **_Drachenaugen_**, **_scarlet-diamond_** and **_animefan_** for reading and reviewing my story. Thanks guys, you're the best! .

The sad, sad reality (aka Disclaimer): I do not own Saint Seiya or any of it's characters, they belong to Masami Kurumada & Toei.

"Bla" talking

'_Bla'_ thoughts

* * *

Give me Tonight

By Soul of Emerald

* * *

It was a lovely morning in Athena's Sanctuary. The warmth of the sun covering the vast lands, a few cotton like clouds scattered in the incredible light blue sky. It was such a perfect and peaceful morning... that is until Hyoga's scream reverberated through all the twelve houses, waking up even the dead. 

"Such pretty strong vocal chords you posses" murmured Milo sarcastically.

"What is going on here?!" demanded Hyoga wrapping the sheets tightly around his waist.

"You don't need to be modest, last night I saw everything you could show and believe me, you have nothing to be ashamed of"

Hyoga blushed a nice shade of red and hung his face down not wanting to see the older saint. Furiously he ran his hand through his messy blonde hair, angry for not remembering what have happened exactly and also angry at the lecherous man lying at his side.

Once he was a bit more calm, the Cygnus saint turned his attention to the smirking man at his left.

"What happened exactly?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember you dragging me to the dance floor and then everything became blurry"

"Well..." sighed Milo turning to lay on his back, using his arms as a pillow "...you didn't know how to dance so I taught you and after a couple of minutes you were very enthusiastic and started moving and grinding against me and what could I do?! I'm human, you know"

"You could have stop me! Hell, you could have stop _yourself_!"

Milo continued lying on his back with an amused smile at the disheveled appearance of the boy hovering over him, completely unfazed by his angry display.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"...Please" sighed Hyoga, obviously containing his anger.

"Ok, where was I? Oh, right! After some more minutes of dancing you told me you wanted to lay down a bit on something soft and cool and I thought 'what's more soft and cool than my bed sheets?' so I teleported us here and the rest you can imagine it, or do you want me to tell you?" asked Milo with a sly grin.

"That qualifies as rape" said Hyoga shaking his head.

The gold saint laughed loudly at that, clutching his stomach that have started to hurt after some minutes of none-stop laugh.

"It does not qualifies as rape if both participants are willing" managed to say Milo between laughs "and you were very willing if I remember correct, in fact you were down right demanding"

"I was drunk!" Hyoga blush furiously at the suggestive look Milo sent him.

"That's not an excuse"

"Wh-?! Excuse?! Why you-?! Argh!"

With a frustrated groan Hyoga made a move to get out of the bed but unfortunately he didn't make it too far for the sheets have entangled itself around his ankles making him end face flat on the floor. A muffled moan of pain escaped his lips.

Stretching his body over the bed, Milo looked down at the immobile body of the bronze saint with his eyes wide open. When another groan escaped the young saint's lips, Milo's body started shaking with barely controlled laughter until he couldn't take it anymore and let it out. Hyoga stood up and went back to retrieve his clothes, that were scattered all over the room, while glaring at the gold saint rolling on the bed.

"Oh, c'mon Hyoga" laughed Milo "Don't put that face, it was fun!"

"Forgive me if I don't show it but I'm laughing inside"

"Wha- Hyoga wait don-"

Shutting the bathroom door with all the force he could muster, Hyoga let his clothes fall to the floor and rested his weight against the wooden door. After a couple of minutes the blonde let out a sigh and went to the lavatory to wash his face, angry at himself for the sight the mirror reflected.

'_How could I have let this happen?! Why did I let him buy me another drink?!'_ thought angrily the Cygnus saint when another though crossed his mind _'...was I really demanding?'_

Instantly a cherry red blush made its appearance on his cheeks and, after muttering some curses in Russian, he threw some water to his face enjoying the refreshing feeling of the cool water against his flushed skin.

'_C'mon Hyoga, you can do this'_

Once he was calm enough and fully dressed, the young saint came out of the bathroom with a blank and controlled expression on his face, looking at Milo sitting on the still unmade bed but at least with a pair of jeans on. Averting his gaze, Hyoga made his way to the door but he couldn't make it too far for the gold saint have swiftly stood up and was now standing in front of him.

"Hey Hyoga, wait. We need to talk"

"I thought we have already talked"

"Well... yeah, basically we had but... you see-"

"No Milo, I have seen it already" Hyoga cut him off grabbing the handle of the door "but don't worry, you're a human after all, you know?"

The bronze saint walked out of the room without looking back at the smirking man. 'That was a good one' was the last thing he heard before closing the door and walking away, his footsteps deafening in the silence of the Scorpio temple.

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky, the Sanctuary now full of life as everybody went to do their respective duties. It have passed an hour since Hyoga left the Scorpio temple but still the bronze saint was standing in front of the door to his momentary house with a blush on his cheeks. 

'_Ok boy, you're mature enough to confront this. So c'mon'_

Taking a calming deep breath, Hyoga reached out for the door knob but Seiya beat him up to it as he opened the door from inside. Blue eyes blinked stupidly as brown ones shone mischievously.

"We were wondering when were you going to enter" said Seiya winking an eye at his taller friend.

"Wh-what?!" stuttered Hyoga nervously "You knew I-I was here?!"

Seiya snorted indignantly.

"How could we not? We're saints, remember that? I never imagined that a night with Milo could make you forget something like that... mmh... maybe I should give it a try also"

"Seiya!"

"I was just joking!" laughed Seiya as he made his way out of the house and towards the twelve temples "Have to go, tell Shun I'll be back for lunch!"

At the mention of his best friend, Hyoga blushed furiously and hid his face in his hands. Now not only Seiya but also his best friend was aware of what have happened between him and the gold saint last night, and if he wasn't, something he highly doubted, he was now after hearing them.

Poking his blonde hair into the house, Hyoga scanned the small place and spotted his green haired friend over the kitchen sink with his back to him. He watched as the back muscles moved in sync under the Andromeda saint white t-shirt, thinking of a proper way to approach his friend about what have happened.

"How about you enter first and then we talk"

Hyoga almost fell forward at hearing his friend's comment.

'_Can he read minds?!'_ wondered the ice saint stumbling into the house.

Forgetting for a moment what he was doing, Shun turned over and couldn't help but giggle as his best friend tried hard to straighten his self up.

"Good morning Hy-kun"

"G-good morning..."

"Can you please help me with these?" asked Shun showing him a half peeled potato.

"Sure"

Thankful that Shun haven't mentioned anything concerning last night's events or this morning's strange behavior, Hyoga went to stand next to his friend over the sink where he saw two potatoes already peeled and a few more waiting to be peeled. Shun moved a bit to give him some space and smiled kindly when Hyoga grabbed a knife and started peeling a potato.

The two of them worked in silence for a couple of minutes, the only sound that of the water running. Hyoga, however, started feeling a little bit uncomfortable for not knowing what to say to break the silence that will not involve something related to the gold saints.

"By the way, Seiya said he'll be back for lunch. I don't know where he went though" said Hyoga suddenly remembering what his friend have said just moments ago.

"Of course, Seiya will _never_ miss lunch" giggled Shun while shaking his head slightly "And don't worry, he went to meet Aioria, he said something about 'Aioria showing him a new technique' or something like that"

'_Crap'_

"I wonder what kind of 'technique' is he going to show him"

"Yeah. What are we going to eat?" asked Hyoga desperately wanting to change the direction the conversation was taking.

"Mousaka. Well, actually I hope I can get it the right way" joked Shun turning his eyes to Hyoga "I've heard this is one of Milo's favorite"

Shocked with what Shun have said, Hyoga gasped and let the potato and the knife fall from his grasp. Reacting almost unconsciously, he tried to grab the knife but all he got was a nasty cut on his left index finger.

"Argh!"

"Oh my God, Hyoga! Are you ok?" asked Shun concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine... it's just a cut"

"True, it may be just a cut but you could get it infected" scolded Shun grabbing his friend's hand and putting it under the cool water "Leave it under the water, I'll go get a band aid"

Hyoga winced a little bit but smiled none the less at his friend who went quickly to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. When Shun came back from the bathroom with the small box in his hands, Hyoga chuckled even when his finger was stinging, Shun was always worrying about others.

'_I guess he wouldn't be Shun if he wasn't like this'_

"Ok, let me see it"

Shun grabbed Hyoga by the wrist gently and led him to the wooden table making him seat on a chair besides him.

"Don't worry my friend, you'll survive"

A heartfelt laugh erupted from Hyoga's throat at his friend's joke. He really needed that after what have happened and deep down he was extremely grateful with his best friend for knowing that. Shun smiled at him and went back to disinfect the small cut.

Soon all sound in the small house died away except for the rhythmic breathing of the two saints. Hyoga watched as Shun worked in silence and couldn't help but feel envious of the Dragon saint. Shiryu was a lucky man to have someone as wonderful as Shun at his side and it was obvious to everyone how happy they were with each other.

"There! All done" said Shun smiling kindly at Hyoga.

"Thanks" chuckled Hyoga examining his band aided finger.

"You have nothing to thank me for, after all it was my fault you cut your finger"

Hyoga followed the Andromeda saint with his eyes as the shorter teen grabbed the first aid kit and went to put it back in the bathroom. He didn't notice though when Shun came back into the room, for he was watching intently his finger, all the while thinking about the events of last night, wondering if he will ever find someone to be with.

"But of course, there's always someone out there destined to be with you" said Shun in a reassuring tone.

"Eh?" Hyoga blinked stupidly _'can he read minds?!'_ "Shun, can you read minds?"

"Not yet" laughed Shun "But I can hear people talking, just like I'm sure you do"

"Can I be any more stupid?" growled Hyoga hiding his face in his hands.

Two delicate and warm hands came to rest upon Hyoga's shoulders, causing the blond to rise his face and came eye level with Shun's emerald eyes. A kind smile was drawn on the Andromeda saint face that instantly made all the tension on Hyoga's body flew out of the window.

"You are not stupid Hyoga, don't you ever think that again"

"I don't know... I mean... isn't it stupid of me to wish for someone who can stand by my side... make me happy?"

"Hyoga..."

"Forget it Shun" sighed Hyoga running his right hand through his hair "Let's just pretend I didn't say anything and let's go back to work"

But before he could stand up, Shun covered Hyoga's hands with his and locked their eyes together. A soft gasp, inaudible for the untrained ear, made its way pass Hyoga's lips at the fire behind the normally gentle eyes of his best friend.

Since they were mere children Hyoga was aware of the untapped power within his friend, but unlike the rest of them Shun always kept it hidden behind his sweet and caring self. All along their many fights with the Gold Saints, the Asgardians and the Marines, Shun have proved his courage and his power becoming a worthy Saint of Athena.

However, in none of those occasions did Hyoga contemplate that power like now.

Shun's emerald eyes seemed to blaze with the fire he have ignite with his words and even though he wanted to, Hyoga couldn't tear his eyes from them. It was as if another part of his soul... no... another soul... another soul lying within the Andromeda saint was trying to show itself from behind those eyes.

"Listen to me Hyoga and listen carefully" said Shun in a gentle but serious tone "Don't you ever think that you're not worth of love, because you deserve it just like, or even more than everyone else. It isn't stupid of you to wish for someone to be with, someone who can make you happy. Just give yourself the chance, open up and maybe you'll get a surprise. Who knows, maybe Milo can-"

"Shun, about Milo... and last night... I hum... I don't wan-"

"It's ok, I won't pressure you to tell me something you don't want. But please, promise me you won't think something like that again and that you'll follow my advise... ok, at least promise me you'll try" added Shun the last part with a small smile seeing his friend's face.

"Ok, I'll promise I will... try"

Both friends shared a quick laugh and when they calmed down Hyoga noticed that the fire in Shun's eyes was gone and the usual gentle glint was replacing it.

"Thank you, Shun" said Hyoga with a small but sincere smile, squeezing lightly his best friend's hands with his own.

"There's no need to thank me" smiled Shun brightly "I'll do anything to help you and you know that. Now, how about we finish with this potatoes? Seiya will be back and lunch won't be ready, and you know how he gets"

"Yeah, I know"

Laughing, Hyoga stood up and went to the sink to finish peeling potatoes along with a giggling Shun.

"So tell me, is Milo really the wonderful lover everyone says he is?"

"Shun!"

* * *

So, how was it? Tell me, tell me! I really love to read your opinion! 

Now with the reviews:

**_Virgo Shaka:_** Yeah, I know there aren't many StS Yaoi stories on the net and it's sad, at least I can understand Spanish but is unfair. I'll try to write more stories in English but you should help me too . I'm glad you liked my first chapter and I hope you like this one and the ones to come. Thanks!

**_Chirella:_** I'm so happy you like it! I wasn't sure if I should put the story on the net, but now I'm happy I did - Wait a minute, are you the author of Black District on ?? Oh my gosh! I love that story! Actually I love all your stories! It's a pity I can't open the page anymore... but well. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Susan:_** Don't feel bad, nobody put a mickey into his drink the thing is... he isn't accustom to drink... but it's a secret . Thanks for reading my story!

**_Drachenaugen:_** A fellow Argentine! Me pone tan contenta! I'm happy you liked my story and I agree with you about variety if there weren't, everything will turn out boring at some point. However I like to see Hyoga as a very insecure guy behind that ice mask that wants nothing more than to be loved, but that's just my point of view. You know, I'm extremely happy you liked how Shura came out, I like the guy and I wanted to give him a try, so there it is! And Milo... we all love him! :P Gracias por el review!

**_Scarlet-diamond:_** I'm very happy you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one. And don't worry, Camus will appear in a couple of chapters, but first I need to straighten up things between Hyoga and Milo . Thanks again!

**_Animefan:_** It is a rare couple indeed but I tend to like rare couples over the usual ones, I don't know, it makes things more interesting :P But don't worry, I'm actually planning on writing a Hyoga/Shun one. Thanks for the review!

Well, that's everything for now. Please I would like if you take a minute to leave me a review and tell your opinion and don't be afraid to leave a constructive criticism because it helps me to improve. Thanks again!

Ta ta for now!

Soul of Emerald


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola!

Sorry for the delay of this chapter but I got some difficult finals coming and I need to pass them or else my mom will cut off my head and believe me I don't want that :P But do not worry, here's chapter 3! Enjoy it .

I would also like to thank to all the people who read and review my story, thank you guys, you **_really_** are the best! _Kisses_

The sad, sad reality: I do not own Saint Seiya or any of it's characters, they belong to Masami Kurumada and Toei

"Bla" talking

'_Bla'_ thoughts

* * *

Give me Tonight

By Soul of Emerald

* * *

"Hy-kun, c'mon, it's time to wake up" said Shun gently while knocking on the bedroom door.

"Leave it to me" said Seiya motioning for Shun to move "Hyoga mate, I don't know if you're aware but it's already noon and Shun's delicious lunch will get cold if you don't eat it soon! Or worst, I will eat it!"

"It's all yours Seiya" came the muffled reply from the other side of the door.

"If you say so" Seiya shrugged and happily went to eat his friend's lunch.

Shun sighed, worried about his best friend's reclusion but not knowing what to do that he haven't tried already. Muttering something under his breath, Ikki stood up from his chair and walked over to his brother side in front of the door. The remaining bronze saints in the room waited in silence to see what the older saint had in mind, wincing when Ikki's fist made contact with the wooden door a little bit too hard.

"Ok Hyoga, stop being a pussy and come out of that room already!" shouted the Phoenix saint.

"Fuck off!" shouted Hyoga back.

"Listen..." growled Ikki, his body shaking with anger "...if you slept with Milo and now you regret it, it's your problem, not ours! So come out now and stop bothering us!"

"Niisan!"

Shun scowled at his brother's rude words just like Seiya and Shiryu. Thankfully, Ikki understood his brother's scowl so shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly he grabbed a piece of bread and was out of the house in a mater of seconds.

A sad sigh escaped the Andromeda saint's lips as he watched the retreating form of his brother. He will talk with Ikki later but right now there were more important issues to take care of, like making Hyoga come out of the room.

"Hy-kun, I'm sorry for Niisan's words, he didn't mean it..." started Shun but was interrupted by a 'yeah sure' coming from inside the room "...you know how he is, he's just worried about you like all of we are. So please, come out of the room and eat something... well... just come out of the room" Shun corrected himself seeing that Seiya have actually eaten all of their food.

He waited for a moment but this time nothing came from the room, not a reply, not a sound, nothing. Sighing in defeat, Shun went to sit at the table and rested his head on Shiryu's shoulder as the black haired saint hugged him in a comforting way.

"He will come out when he feels like it, let's give him time" said Shiryu kissing the top of Shun's hair.

"I know" murmured Shun putting his hand over Shiryu's "I'm just worried that's all"

"Don't be. Hyoga's a strong person, you'll se he'll be fine"

"I hope so"

"He'll be"

The bronze saints turned their attention to the newcomer, startled for they haven't heard him enter the place.

"Leave it to me"

* * *

Hyoga could swear that his friends were discussing... or fighting, but from his position on this side of the door and under the covers he couldn't exactly tell. And where have he heard that voice? He was sure that it didn't belong to his friends, it was way too deep.

With a frustrated sigh he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. It was his fault that they were fighting at the moment, he knew he was the reason, how couldn't he?

With another roll he was on his back scowling at the ceiling. But it was their fault also. Couldn't they just leave him alone? He just wanted to spend a whole day in bed like a lot of people do. It was a normal thing. Besides, if he stays in bed the chances to meet Milo are few to none.

Another roll and his face was back in the pillow.

Even though he have tried to forget everything, to forget Milo, he simply couldn't for his thoughts will always go back to 'him'. And that infuriated him greatly.

Just why couldn't he stop thinking about that... that... that despicable, lecherous, arrogant, handsome, egocentric, sexy bastard?

"Oh Athena, tell me I didn't use the words 'handsome' and 'sexy' to describe Milo" groaned Hyoga into the pillow.

A knock on the door brought him back to the present and lazily, almost drained of his energy, Hyoga rose his head and glared at the door. He though he have been lucky enough to be left alone by his friend but it seems that Lady Luck was not on his side lately.

"Leave me alone already!"

Hyoga's blue eyes watched with a mix of horror and disbelief as the door opened and he discovered just how unlucky he was. There, standing at the door with his trade mark smirk was none other than the man he was trying to avoid.

"Milo?"

"The one and only"

Hyoga couldn't help but roll his eyes at the cocky grin on the older saint's lips even though he was a nervous wreck inside. Taking a deep and calming breath he sat on the bed, his back against the wall, and watched as Milo closed the door and went to sit on the bed beside him. Silence fell between them until a chuckle broke it.

"I can't believe they have been trying..." another chuckle escaped Milo's lips as he shook his head "And all this time the door was open"

A small smile crept to Hyoga's face, thanking Shun for having respected his privacy.

"What kind of friends you have" joked Milo.

"The best" said Hyoga seriously without thinking it twice. No matter what he will always defend his friends, his brothers.

Silence fell between them again and the blonde could feel all the self control he have mustered crumble to the floor as he locked his eyes with Milo intense ones. Not once have he felt so intimidated, so low under a gaze except with this man. But he couldn't let this get on his way, at least not now.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hyoga averting his eyes.

"What? No 'Hi Milo, how are you?' just 'what are you doing here?' Honestly Hyoga, I thought Camus have taught you some modals"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Milo"

"Not a morning person I see"

Milo chuckled at his own joke but soon stopped as he watched Hyoga's body tensing slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation. And he couldn't blame the kid, he himself was uncomfortable with it as well. After all he really liked the kid.

"We need to talk"

"Do we?" murmured Hyoga sarcastically.

"I thought you weren't in the mood for jokes or sarcasm in this case"

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

Hyoga slowly turned his head over and his gaze met Milo's as he waited expectantly for the other to begin, and for some unexplainable reason the Scorpio saint felt butterflies dancing in his stomach.

'_Fuck!'_ cursed Milo mentally as he watched into the other's eyes _'What's wrong with me?! It's not the first time I have to do this... well, actually it is... but this is Hyoga for Athena's sake! Camus's pupil, a bronze saint! A saint like me... with those big blue eyes and that pretty mouth that... Argh! Focus Milo, focus!'_

"So..." said Hyoga with a puzzled expression as the other remained there staring at him with hazy eyes.

This seemed to brought Milo back to Earth as he blinked twice and shook his head to clear his thoughts. It wasn't a good idea to be thinking such things when he came to apologize for what have happened, was it?

"Oh right! I came here to talk"

"No way"

"If you keep avoiding it then I better go and we don't have this conversation at all" scowled Milo crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are the one who's avoiding the conversation Milo, not me" Hyoga scowled back.

Milo opened his mouth to reply with something but shut it seeing they won't go anywhere if they keep up with this nonsense. He came to apologize and that's what he'll do. And even though he won't admit it, Milo knew Hyoga was right, after seeing him sitting on the bed with that confused and fearful expression he was trying to avoid the conversation.

"Fine" sighed Milo as he locked his eyes with Hyoga's "I'm sorry for what happened"

"Are you?"

"Honestly? No" admitted Milo with a smirk but soon explained himself after seeing the angry expression on the younger saint face "I mean, I'm not sorry for what have happened because it was amazing and hell if I won't do it again, however I am sorry for I may have taken advantage of you and-"

"You 'may'?"

"Fine, fine... I 'took' advantage of you, but not of you, I took advantage of your situation because you were drunk and you can't remember anything that have happened, but believe me you have enjoyed yourself. So that's why I'm sorry but not sorry, do you understand?"

"I guess..." said Hyoga puzzled.

"Sorry"

"About?"

"About not making any sense and because of the way I treated you. I'm really sorry"

Silence fell between them again as they gazed into each other's eyes. He may be angry and confused and he may have not understood completely what Milo have said, but Hyoga could see the sincerity in those words and shining in his blue eyes. He wanted to forgive the man, he really did, but he was still hurt.

As the silence stretched Hyoga was surprised to find nervousness and uncertainty shining from within the Scorpio saint's deep pools of blue. He blinked his eyes and when he focused them again on the other's eyes those feelings were already hidden behind a mask of self-confidence and auto control.

But for a moment... for a moment Milo seemed vulnerable, almost desperate, and Hyoga knew that under that golden Cloth laid a person.

"Athena, I didn't know you hate me this much" joked Milo trying to erase that horrible feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't hate you" whispered Hyoga dropping his gaze "It's just... It's just that I'm still trying to put all the pieces together... I mean... I didn't mean to... I haven't planned it, you know?"

"I know what you mean and believe me I haven't planned it either, it just... happened"

"That's not a consolation" muttered the Russian.

"Well I'm just-"

"Is ok Milo, just leave it" said Hyoga shaking his head "But you know what's the worst of all this? Is that you didn't mean it and you just used me to satisfy yourself"

"I could never do that!" said Milo indignant but growled frustrated seeing the look on the blonde's face "Fine! I did it but believe me it was not my intention, I could never do something like that to you intentionally. I felt like shit all yesterday, if you don't believe me you can go ask Shura. Oh goddess Hyoga, I like you, you're a nice kid and that's why I'm extremely sorry for the way I treated you, I really am, I hope you can forgive me"

After his speech Milo fell silent, trying to catch his breath and calm his fast beating heart. He didn't know he could react this way when he was usually self confident and cool when dealing with such things. But maybe there was something on this child...

"For Athena's sake Milo, breath"

"Sorry" chuckled Milo following Hyoga's advice and taking a deep calming breath "I just wanted to make my point clear"

Hyoga nodded his understanding and then averted his eyes from the man sitting in front of him, noting for the first time just how silent the house was.

"Where are the others?" he asked looking puzzled at the door.

"Oh! They left, I don't know where though. I asked them to leave so we could have a private conversation" said Milo with his usual smirk back in place and then added in a playful tone "They were reluctant at first but they eventually gave in, you know how nobody can resist me"

A faint blush tainted Hyoga's cheeks as he rolled his eyes at the older saint's joke, a fact that didn't pass unadvertised by said saint. Running his hands through his long blue mane, Milo took a deep breath gaining Hyoga's attention just like he wanted and then locked their eyes together again.

"I'm an ass" murmured Milo "I know you may be tired of me saying this all the time but please forgive me, I must learn to-"

"I forgive you" said Hyoga looking at the bed sheets.

"Thanks, I will shut my mouth from now on so I won't say those stupid things ever again and-"

"No Milo" ever so slowly, Hyoga rose his eyes to meet Milo's "I forgive you for what we... what happened the other night"

Milo's eyes widened slightly at hearing that and something akin to surprise and relief shone in them for a moment before he masked it again, but his smirk reappeared, now wide with satisfaction.

A rich deep laugh reverberated in the small room.

"Hyoga you have no idea how... grateful and relieved I am, I thought you were never going to forgive me!"

"I'm having second thoughts now..." muttered the blonde under his breath.

"Oh c'mon Hyoga, you know that's not true" said Milo moving on the bed so he had now one arm wrapped loosely around Hyoga's shoulders "Besides, I promise I won't do anything like that again without your consent"

"Milo!"

"What? I'm just trying to make it up to you for ruining your first time. But don't worry, next time will be great and you will be able to remember"

A deep red blush appeared on Hyoga's face as he could feel Milo's eyes staring at him.

"Who said it was my first time?"

And again an uncomfortable silence fell between both saints, one red like a tomato and the other speechless for the first time in his life. In that moment Milo would have made a great Pisces saint with his eyes open wide and his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"What?!"

* * *

_Evil laugh_ I'm soooo evil! And you know what... I love it! :P

Another chapter done! _Sigh _I feel so happy and relieved. And now what will make me more happy is if you take a moment to leave a review and tell me your opinion .

And now with the reviews from last chapter:

**_Drachenaugen:_** Noooo, I could never forget this story! Especially when I'm having so much fun writing it :P But as you may know life is so full of crap sometimes (I've got very difficult finals coming, a family member getting sick, my pc not working) so that's why I may not be able to update as soon as I would like. So please bear with me.

And yeah, it's a quite shocking way to start your day like that... however I don't know if I would mind waking up next to a naked Milo _grin, _would you??

Don't worry about Shura he'll appear on the next chapter, I couldn't let him out of the fun for so long . Thank you so much for your review! _Hugs_

**_Susan:_** Yeah, I know that what Milo did was not consensual, especially with Hyoga drunk but he felt really awful about it later and even though he's hurt Hyoga will forgive him. I'm not in favor of rape, please don't believe that, but I thought this was a good idea to start a fic about those two.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_Aqua:_** _Giggles_ I'm so happy you love my story and don't worry about forgetting to leave a review, besides it's not obligatory... I'm just addicted to them that's all :P

As you may have seen in this chapter Milo and Hyoga did sleep together but Milo is just being cheeky because that's the way he is, he can't help it .

About bringing Hades into the story... you know, I can't conceive Shun without Hades, that's how I see him and after reading your review I spent a good amount of time thinking about it, but probably I won't bring 'him' into the story, sorry.

And please, I love when people have questions because it means they're interested, so don't worry if you have questions, I would gladly answer them! (except if it's about math)

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! And don't worry, Camus will appear on the next chapter .

**_Chirella:_** I'm so happy you loved the second chapter! Again, sorry for not updating soon... I feel so bad about it.

_Giggles_ Poor Hy-kun, it's quite hard to deal with someone like Milo, specially the way he is (actually the way both of them are) but it was fun! And Shun... it's impossible not to love that guy... actually, I will tell you a secret, when I first watched the series I didn't like him until the story evolved and then it was impossible for me not to like him

Oh, thanks for mailing me the link! I could enter but now I don't have internet so well... I'm so lucky, don't you think?

Thank you so much for reviewing!

**_LadyCygnus:_** Thanks, I'm so glad you like it! You have no idea how happy made me your review

I hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks again for your review! _Kisses_

Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter :P

Soul of Emerald


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there!

Yaiii! I passed all the finals, and with good grades :P and that only means that I finally have vacations!!! So from now on I will be able to update sooner. I'm so happy!

As always I will love to thank all of you who reviewed my story, thanks a lot! hugs and kisses And I will like to add a special thanks to my good friend Aguis who helped with a few phrases here and there, thanks gurl! I love you! smuack

And now with this chapter!

The sad, sad reality: I do _not_ own Saint Seiya or any of it's characters, they belong to Masami Kurumada and Toei

"Blah" talking

'_Blah'_ thoughts

* * *

Give me Tonight  
By Soul of Emerald

* * *

"It wasn't his first time?" 

The Capricorn saint let out a loud and heartfelt laugh that reverberated in the marble walls of the eighth temple.

"I don't know what's so funny?" growled Milo with a deep scowl on his face.

"Oh c'mon Milo! Who would have thought the kid had any experience in that area?"

"Actually…" mused the Scorpio saint out loud "…I should have guessed it, why with the way he moved and how he used that mouth of his to-"

"Please! Too much information"

"Since when does this bother you?" asked Milo eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Since is Camus's pupil we're talking about"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Milo stopped his passing and gracefully flopped down on the couch next to the Spanish man. Shura watched with amused eyes as his friend ran his hands through his hair, a sign of his discomfort, and then rested his head on the back of the couch with another long and frustrated sigh.

With a soft chuckle, Shura uncrossed his legs and reclined his body in a more comfortable way against the couch before giving his full attention to his 'distressed' friend.

"Who was the 'lucky one'?" asked Shura with a lazy movement of his hand.

"How would I know?!"

"Are you telling me you, of all people, didn't ask?"

"I was going to! But that Andromeda saint bounced into the room and I couldn't!" exclaimed Milo throwing his hands in the air "It was as if he have been spying or something"

"Well, maybe he was. After all, aren't he and Hyoga best friends?" asked Shura rubbing his chin in thought.

"That gives him no right to be listening to our conversation!"

"Look who's talking" snorted Shura "I have lost count of all the times you have spied on Camus with the excuse you are his best friend and are only concerned about his well being"

"That's way too different!" said Milo indignantly.

"It is? How so?"

With a loud and frustrated growl Milo stood up again and ran his hands through his hair like a crazy maniac, only succeeding in making a mess in his head. He stood with his back to Shura, his eyes tightly closed and gritting his teeth, and counted to ten to calm himself down. Only when he felt his anger was under control did he turned to face the older man with a hard scowl on his face.

Through all this time Shura watched Milo with an amused expression on his face and it took all his self control not to laugh in his face, specially when he turned over to regard him with that hard look but considering that his long hair was sticking up in every direction possible he wasn't at all frightened by that look.

On the contrary, an amused smirk was plastered on Shura's lips as his frame shook slightly with barely controlled laughter.

"This is not about Camus" hissed the scorpion.

"Oh no! This is about his pupil"

"Could you please stop saying 'Camus's pupil' or 'his pupil' when referring to Hyoga?! It makes me feel like… like…"

"Like a perverted because you have slept with your best friend's student knowing how much Camus is fond of the kid, and I repeat the word _kid_, or maybe guilty because you don't have any intention of telling Camus what you've done?"

"Are you really my friend?"

"Believe me I am"

"Geez, thanks Athena you're my friend and not my enemy" murmured Milo as he flopped down again on the couch.

Shura laughed and rested his hand on Milo's shoulders giving it a squeeze in a comforting way. The Scorpio saint was still feeling a little bit distressed but gladly accepted the gesture. Another sigh escaped from Milo's lips.

"Oh, stop sighing already! You sound _and_ look pathetic!" growled Shura, his patience snapping with the whole situation.

"Oh well, thanks for being so supportive! Next time you have a problem you can go talk to your own ass!" growled Milo as he stood up and motioned with his index finger to the entrance of the temple before lowering his voice to a hiss "Now, get out of my temple"

"C'mon Milo! Stop being so overly childish about the whole thing" chuckled Shura not in the least affected with the other's tone of voice having heard it so many times in the past "You're twenty for Athena's sake and a mature adult… well, actually I'm starting to have my doubts about your level of maturity, why with all the things that have happened and the way you're handling them or to be more precise the way you are _not_ handling them"

"Why you son of a-"

"Fine. Seeing that you plan on behaving like a child I will treat you as one" said Shura with a now serious expression on his face "Sit down"

Milo's look was now venomously for two reasons. First, he didn't like to be bossed around and be treated like a child, and second, because even though he was never going to admit it, Shura was right.

So with a child like pout he sat down next to Shura, refusing to see his friend in the face.

"If you could only see yourself right now…" muttered Shura with a frustrated sigh before continuing "Milo you really need to stop being so passionate, to stop for a moment and think about the consequences of your acts, you know that that is what got you here"

Milo didn't move or say anything so Shura continued.

"At least you apologized to Hyoga, even though the outcome was different, and dare I say more 'interesting' of what I have thought, you talked to him. But I believe that's not all. The kid is quite shocked at the moment and you must be patience with him… I know patience is not something you have been born with…" Shura smiled a bit at the growl coming from Milo's direction, a signal that he was actually listening "…but at least try, is not so difficult"

This time Milo snorted and relaxed a bit, resting his weight on the comfy couch.

"And I also think you should talk to Camus before he discover it from other… umm… let's just say 'sources'"

"Do you mean 'Fro?" asked Milo with the beginning of a smirk on his face.

"Who else?" smirked Shura "You know what a gossip he can be, especially if he gets together with Misty. I can almost imagine those two brushing their hair and painting their toe nails while talking about the latest news around Sanctuary"

Both saints fell silent while picturing that image in their heads, adding a pair of hairnets and hairpins here and there before bursting out laughing. Shura was glad that his friend was relaxed enough to laugh like that but knew this talk was necessary so he continued in a more lighter but not less serious tone.

"Seriously Milo, you two should talk, aren't you two best friends?"

"Yeah, but… it's not so simple!" groaned Milo in frustration "I mean, I touched his 'precious boy' after all… that wasn't _untouched_ like I thought… but still!"

"He will understand… with time"

Shura ruffled Milo's hair like a child and chuckled as the other pouted playfully at him. A small smile made its way to the Capricorn saint lips. His friend was back.

Milo ran his hands through his hair, wincing as his fingers got caught in the many knots that have formed in the past minutes thanks to him. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking about what Shura have said. He hated when the other was right… that concerning him it was actually all the time, but of course he will never admit it out loud.

Suddenly he felt a familiar cosmos that he should have felt before but didn't. Turning his attention to Shura he could tell the other was aware of it too.

"You knew Camus was back" it was not a question but a statement.

"I ran into him when I was coming here"

"Why didn't you tell me?! And why didn't he come here to say hi?! Wait a minute… did you tell him anything?!"

"Geez! Calm down Milo! First, I didn't tell you because the moment I stepped here you bombarded me with your problems, second, he may be tired from the trip, after all Siberia is a long way from here, and third, no, I didn't tell him anything"

Hearing that, Milo let out a sigh of relief and sunk down on the couch, this time his body fully lying on the couch, his legs resting on Shura's lap. The older saint chuckled and put his hand on his friend's knee.

"Will you-"

"Yeah, I will go talk to him" said Milo rolling his eyes "Just give me a moment, _dad_"

Shura laughed and squeezed his knee in a friendly gesture. Milo put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling for a long time in deep concentration.

"I can't believe it wasn't his first time, I thought I was his first"

"Honestly Milo" laughed Shura "if I didn't know you better, I would dare say you're jealous of whoever slept with the swan boy"

* * *

"You know, it wasn't necessary for you to accompany me" said Milo rolling his eyes. 

"I want to make sure you don't make more stupid things, that's all" said Shura smirking.

The sun was setting in the west and the few rays that weren't hiding behind the mountains shone brightly in the golden cloths of the two saints as they made their way upstairs to the eleventh temple, the temple of the water carrier. Aquarius temple.

They have just left behind Shura's temple and were only steps away from reaching their destiny. The Spanish man looked at his friend from the corner of his eyes and could tell how uncomfortable the other was with the whole situation. And with reason, he would be terrified if it was he the one who should confront the wrath of Camus.

Sooner than expected they were standing at the entrance of the temple. Milo took a deep breath and all his confidence was back in place, even his usual smirk, known all over the Sanctuary as the 'Milo's smirk', was back in place.

"So this is it?" asked Shura in a mockingly tone.

"Oh shut up" smirked Milo confidently "You'll see how well will I manage this"

"That's why I'm here, to see you try"

Milo was going to say something back when the presence of the Aquarius saint made itself present in the centre of the temple. Shura and Milo turned their attentions to the place and not much later they watched the figure of Camus walking up to them. A big smile replaced the smirk on the Scorpio saint as he went to greet his friend.

"Camus my friend!" said Milo as he wrapped an arm loosely around the tall French "Long time no see! And must I say I'm a little bit hurt you didn't stop by my temple to say hi"

"I'm sorry Milo, I was planning to but I had a visitor" said Camus looking back at the temple.

"Huh?"

Intrigued as to who the visitor was Milo looked in the same direction of his friend and as his eyes made contact with the visitor he felt his heart stop beating. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he turned angry eyes to Shura who was standing with a big smirk on his face, obviously trying hard not to laugh.

'_You knew! I'm so going to kill you!'_ thought Milo angrily.

"Camus-sensei" spoke Hyoga trying to keep his eyes focused on his teacher and nowhere else "I better be going now, Shun asked me to help him with dinner so, hum… I'll go now"

"Ok" nodded Camus.

"Be careful, it's getting dark and you never know if there's someone lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce you" added Milo with a playful wink.

A deep blush tainted Hyoga's pale cheeks as the younger saint glared hard at the Scorpio saint. One of Camus's elegant eyebrows rose in confusion at the scene displayed in front of him. When talking to his pupil he noticed that something was amiss but now he have just confirmed it, he now needed to discover what was that 'something'. He needed to talk with Milo. Now.

Thankfully Shura took notice of that.

"Do you mind if I go with you, Hyoga? I have something to ask to Aioria" Shura so wanted to say something about 'pouncing him' but decided not to embarrass the kid any more.

"Sure"

"I expect you to take care of him Shura, and don't you go molesting him"

"Don't worry Milo, I won't" chuckled Shura gently pushing a very uncomfortable Hyoga down the stairs with him.

"So… how about you tell me what's going on in Siberia?" asked Milo patting Camus's shoulder in a friendly way.

"Nothing much… just plain old Siberia" answered Camus watching as Shura and Hyoga disappeared inside the Capricorn temple "But I believe that here was a different story"

"A different story? What do you mean?" laughed Milo feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden.

Camus remained silent for a couple of minutes, his deep blue eyes fixed in the temple below, before a long sigh escaped his lips. A shiver ran down Milo's spine as Camus turned his face to him and locked their eyes together.

"I'm worried about Hyoga"

"Why?" asked Milo acting as if he didn't know why.

"He is changed" murmured Camus "I don't know what happened to him exactly, but when we talked to day… I just felt it"

"Well, maybe is some teenage problem, after all Hyoga is in the midst of it, isn't he?"

"Yeah… he also told me that you guys went out to Disco 69 the other night. Maybe something happened there?" asked Camus with a questioning stare causing Milo to laugh nervously.

"Oh yeah, we decided to take the bronze saints out to have so fun, you know? Those poor kids needed a break" explained Milo wanting to break free from Camus's stare "But believe me nothing wrong happened to your precious baby, Shura was taking care of him and then I danced a bit with him. So you can say we have been all watching him out for you"

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" the Aquarius saint could tell his friend was definitively hiding something from him.

"Well, actually…" said Milo feigning concern "… he drank a little too much, I didn't want to tell you so you won't get upset. And maybe that's the reason you feel him changed, he may be afraid of you getting upset about that. But there's nothing to worry about, I took care of him that night"

Suddenly Camus figured the puzzle out. And Milo was the missing piece.

When he and Hyoga talk that afternoon, the blond have blushed when he asked if Milo have properly behaved. Camus didn't read too much of it, thinking that Hyoga have witnessed the usual 'interaction' of his best friend with some girl or boy. The fact that he got drunk obviously slipped from his mind. However, when Milo has said something about being pounced he didn't miss the blush nor the embarrassed look on the kid blue eyes or how uncomfortable he left after Milo suggest to Shura possibly molesting him.

Also when they ran into Shura earlier in their way to his temple, the older saint smirked at Hyoga and then told him that probably he will be talking to Milo later. He asked Hyoga what was all about but the boy couldn't meet his eyes.

Something has indeed happened to Hyoga. Someone have pounced him. Someone has molested him. Someone has taken care of him. And that someone was his missing piece. That someone was Milo.

A murderous and cold look appeared on Camus face.

"Camus?" asked Milo taking a step backwards as he noticed the temperature dropping considerably around them "What's wrong?"

* * *

It was already too late and Shura was starting to get worried about Milo. It has been more than two hours since he left him with Camus and still he haven't come down. He could have taken one of the many secret passages to get to his temple, but he couldn't feel his cosmos there, actually he couldn't feel his cosmos at all. 

So without another thought he walked up to the Aquarius temple again.

When he reached the entrance, the Spanish saint came to a stop and blinked twice before he burst out laughing.

"I can see just how well you managed this" said Shura once he calmed down a little "I guess Camus wouldn't mind if I took this ice sculpture to my temple"

Still laughing, Shura used his power to teleport him and the ice coffin that held a horror stricken looking Milo back to his temple.

* * *

Go, Go Camus! LOL Poor Milo… even though he deserved it (I'm evil I know) 

So, here comes the million dollars question: how was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me! I love to read your opinion.

And now the reviews from the last chapter:

**_Aqua:_** Nope, he isn't joking, in fact the person who slept with him is… I'm not telling! :P You'll have to wait to discover who was it evil laugh I'm sooo evil! (sorry, this craziness happens when I get overly happy, don't worry it will soon fade :P).

I'm glad you didn't want Hades to make an appearance because I wasn't planning to make him appear and I didn't want you to get upset or anything so I'm glad (was I clear or did I confuse you? :S) Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my story! :)

**_Alexie:_** Thanks! I love rare pairings too and I'm glad you like them also, and that you liked my story, of course ) Thank you very much for your review!

**_Susan:_** Oh no, you were right marking that, but I didn't want you to think of me as a sick perverted girl who's in favor of rape (I might be pervert but just a little :P) I appreciate your encouragement very much, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks again for your review!

**_Kaimi yu ki:_** You're right. I'm sooo evil! And I love it! :P I hope you liked this chapters! Thank you for reviewing!

**_Chirella:_** C-Can't… br… breathe! trying to break free from Chirella ) Wonderful place to leave it, huh? And nope, he isn't saying that just to hurt Milo's ego (at least not **_only_** to do that) but as you might know "patience is a virtue" and you will have to wait to see who was it :) (did I mention I'm evil?)

Thank you so much for your review!

**_Yoko-obssessor:_** I'm so glad you liked my story, there's nothing that makes me happier… well… maybe passing my finals and chocolate :P Hope you liked this chapter and thank you for your review!

Well, that's all for now. Again thanks for reading my story and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Soul of Emerald


	5. Chapter 5

**Spies from behind the corner** I'm so sorry for the delay! Please don't kill me I'm a good girl! **Puppy eyes**

Well, now I'm back starting a new year of classes and I started English again so I hope I'll get better. I can tell you everything I did on my summer holidays but we'll be here for long and that's not the point :P

I want to say sorry again for the delay but I wasn't happy with this chapter and I got angry and I left it unfinished and we all got angry and my cat scratched me and and and :P

Many, many thanks to all of you who reviewed **hugs & kisses** you're the best! I'll leave you now with the chapter, hope you like it!

The sad, sad reality: I do _not_ own Saint Seiya or any of its characters; they belong to Masami Kurumada and Toei

* * *

Give Me Tonight  
By Soul of Emerald

* * *

Thankfully these latest days the Athens's weather have been lovely, warm and sunny days and cool refreshing evenings, a fact very appreciated by the many tourists lodged in the city. Today was no exception. Even the beaches of Pireaus and Faliron, the city beaches, were crowded with both tourists and locals. 

And Athena's Sanctuary was no exception; there was no corner in the vast place that wasn't touched by the warm sunrays. That's why Shura watched with an amused smile how Milo finished his twenty-fifth cup of hot chocolate of the day.

"Don't you think that's way too much hot chocolate for today?"

"Shut up" muttered Milo as he dipped his finger inside the couple to catch some remaining chocolate "Have you ever been frozen by Camus?"

"That was two days ago!"

"Have you ever been _frozen_ by _Camus_, Shura?"

"Thanks Athena, no" chuckled the Capricorn saint.

"Well then shut up, I will be the one deciding when it's enough hot chocolate"

Shura shook his head and tried hard not to laugh when a shiver shook Milo's frame.

"You're lucky my Excalibur worked on the ice coffin" said Shura as he reclined on the chair "Dohko asked Shiryu to take the Libra cloth along with him when he went to visit him last week. I guess he was tired of us borrowing his weapons whenever we wanted… or whenever Camus lost his temper"

"I can understand the old man" chuckled Milo as he played with the cup.

Shura nodded and both saint fell silent, each one lost in his thoughts. Milo could tell his fellow saint was dying to ask him so many questions and he also knew which were those questions. He was no stupid… well, no more than he already has acted, and Shura should know that too. So what was stopping him from asking?

With a long sigh Milo stopped playing with his cup and ran his hands through his hair. He blinked twice however when his fingers passed over a spot he swear was still frosty. Haven't he taken like… forty-three hot showers already!

"No, I didn't tell him, but he figured it out by himself" sighed Milo.

"I can tell… but didn't you have plenty of time to explain everything to him?"

"I did have… but you know I was suddenly… I don't know… it was Camus for Athena's sake! My very best friend! How could I tell him I have slept with his 'adopted child'?"

"Yeah, what a big mess you made my friend. But you should have told Camus when you had the chance, he wouldn't be as angry as he is now by hearing it from you"

"How could you be so sure about it?" asked Milo with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! I don't live a temple below him for nothing, I know some things about him and his personality also!" Shura defended himself.

"Hey, easy man! Geez Shura, I was just asking! Besides I'm the one who should be screaming here!"

After a muttered sorry, Shura sighed and threw his head back thinking of a way to help his friend out of this big mess. The Scorpio saint practically mirrored the older man's but instead of leaving his arms hanging loosely he had them draped over his face.

"You're on a really big mess here" stated Shura with his eyes closed.

"I know"

"You should have listen to me so-"

"Would you please cut it out!" roared Milo standing up and throwing his chair in the process and punching the table with his fists "You always come up with the same shit over and over again! For your information that's not helping at all!"

Shura, who had remained impassive through Milo's fit of rage, slowly raised his head and locked his deep brown eyes with the other's blue ones, a cold calculating look radiating from his face.

Milo glared hard at him knowing what was to come. It was well known in Sanctuary that when the Spanish man acquired that look nothing good could come from it. Last time he witnessed it Deathmask spent a whole week in bed and up to this day he never called Shura 'goat' ever again. He wasn't curious as to what his friend had in mind but unfortunately Shura had targeted him and he wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of this.

"What about the kid?"

"Eh!" blinked Milo being taken completely by surprise at the question.

"That's something I had wanted to ask you for a long time now, actually since all of this began. What about Hyoga?"

"What about him?"

"I don't know Milo, you tell me" inquired Shura with a penetrating stare.

"I don't know what is that you want to know!" growled Milo starting to get angry at his friend's attitude.

"It's the first time you didn't brag about one of your conquest and don't dare say you didn't because he's a saint for I have lost count of all the saints you have bedded this year. Why are you acting different now? Why? Because of Hyoga? Can it be possible that the kid is affecting you in some kind of way? I'm just guessing here Milo, you tell me"

"Shut the fuck up!" roared Milo completely angry by now "You have no right to be asking me all of this and specially you have no right to be calling me a cheap whore!"

"I never called you a cheap whore"

"Oh c'mon Shura! You have just said it but with different words!"

The sound of the cup crushing against the wall was too deafening in the sudden silence that feel in the room. Milo muttered something under his breath and furiously turned over not wanting to see the look on the other's face that was already pissing him off. Shura remained unfazed, lazily watching the many pieces of porcelain fall to the floor drawing unknown patterns on it.

Minutes passed by and both saints remained silent, one trying to calm down and the other studying his friend. Sensing that the scorpion was calm enough to continue with the 'conversation', Shura sighed gaining Milo's attention but not succeeding in making him turn over again.

"Do you consider yourself a cheap whore?"

"No… sometimes…"

"Do you consider Hyoga another one of your conquests?"

"…No…" whispered Milo hunching his shoulders in defeat.

"And why not?" asked Shura content to be finally getting to the point.

"Because he's… he's different!"

"How so?"

"Are you aware of how annoying you are?" muttered Milo causing Shura to chuckle with a knowing smirk "He's different because he's… pure. I don't know how to explain it, even though he wasn't a virgin and he was a little bit drunk his aura was so pure and trusting that it was intoxicating and no one before him was like that… fuck…"

Suddenly it was as if he had opened his eyes and was now able to see what he couldn't before. Shura watched his friend's reaction and a satisfied look appeared on his face. Laughing softly, the Spanish man averted his eyes to where the entrance of the temple was and spoke to his fellow saint with a calm and soft voice, nothing like the one he used just minutes before.

"Yeah… is quite shocking when you figure out something you couldn't before, huh?"

"You tell me!" gasped Milo turning his wide eyes to his friend "He didn't pay for my services!"

Shura blinked twice as if trying to figure if what he has just heard coming from his friend was real or if he just imagined it. Afraid of what he may see, the brunette turned his attention back to the Greek's face and groaned when Milo blinked playfully at him.

"I may be cheaper than others but I need to sustain myself, you know?"

"Estúpido…" muttered Shura in his natal tongue through clenched teeth.

"What was that?" asked Milo with a suspicious look on his face.

"Nothing Milo, really, it was nothing at all"

"I hate it when you talk in Spanish because I can't understand a word you say!"

"Maybe that's the point"

Milo was going to throttle the older man when he felt an aura asking for permission to enter his temple. Forgetting for a moment at his smirking friend, Milo reached out with his aura to the newcomer's and gasped loudly when he recognized it. A murdering glare was sent in Shura's direction as he allowed the saint to enter his temple.

"You know…" growled Milo menacingly "…this is the second time you do this to me. Give me a good reason why should I not kill you in this instant"

"What did I do now?"

"You knew Hyoga was coming!"

"How could I possibly knew that?" asked Shura with an amused expression.

"I don't know!" roared the Scorpio saint grabbing Shura by the collar of his tunic.

"I swear Milo I didn't know it this time" said Shura raising his arms in a defensive stance "Honestly! I didn't know he was coming!"

"Hum… excuse me, did I come in a bad moment?"

Both golden saints turned their heads towards the voice came and locked their with Hyoga's confused ones. The three of them remained silent looking at each other until Hyoga made a move the get out of the scene. Snapping out of his trance, Milo released Shura's collar causing the latter to flop down on the chair with a disgruntled growl and quickly reached the blonde's side.

"Oh no, you didn't come at a bad moment at all, actually your timing was perfect" explained Milo wrapping an arm around Hyoga's shoulder and with the other lazily signaling Shura "You see, Shura here asked me if he had some food on his teeth and I was looking closely to see if it was true but you have nothing to worry about Shura you have perfect teeth with no food between them"

"Thanks mate" thanked Shura sarcastically.

"Are you sure?" asked Hyoga looking into Milo's eyes.

"Absolutely!" Milo guided Hyoga to the table and made him sit on his chair as he went off to find another one.

"Ok" said Hyoga still not sure, looking questioningly at the man sitting in front of him who merely waved his hand dismissively.

In a matter of seconds Milo reappeared from the kitchen with a chair and sat between them.

"So, what brings you here?" asked the Greek focusing all his attention to the bronze saint "Can I bring you something to drink, something to eat maybe?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Actually I came here to talk about the incident with Camus"

At the mention of the Aquarius saint's name Milo's face darkened while Shura tried very hard not to burst out laughing remembering the 'ice-coffined' Milo but he couldn't suppress an amused smirk to appear on his face.

Hyoga watched the complete opposite reactions that bit of information caused in the older saints and thought if it was actually a good idea to bring up the topic with those two, but after all that's why he came.

"I already know what happened exactly for I have talked to him and… and… goddess if it wasn't embarrassing! Milo why did you have to go and blow up everything!" asked Hyoga glaring at the Scorpio saint with a cherry red blush on his cheeks.

"Excuse me! I did not blow up everything! Camus was already suspicious of you when I went to talk to him, besides you say you were embarrassed? I was fucking iced by him and left at the entrance of his temple as if I were some kind of decorative ice sculpture!"

"Well, lets calm down" intervened Shura before everything went out of control "Lets calm down and talk like mature adults, ok?"

Both Milo and Hyoga actually listened to the calm Capricorn saint and taking a deep breath calmed down a bit.

"As I was saying" continued Hyoga in a much calmer tone but still with a faint blush "I talked to Camus and I was so embarrassed because I… I respect him so much, after all he's the one who taught me everything I know both in a battlefield and in life and I ended up lying to him. I should have told him the moment he stepped into Sanctuary"

"Actually you _both_ should have told him the moment he stepped into Sanctuary"

"You know what Shura? Shut up, this is a conversation between Hyoga and I and I think you should be go-"

"Shura's right"

Milo looked between Hyoga and Shura with a disbelieving expression before groaning frustrated as he dropped his head to the table and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" asked Shura with a smirk.

"Nothing" came the muffled reply.

"May I ask why didn't you tell him, Hyoga?" asked Shura now wanting to hear the kid's point of view.

"I just couldn't!" gasped Hyoga blushing furiously.

"And why not?"

"I just couldn't go and tell him I… I had… I had… s..ex… with Milo…" finished Hyoga in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Why couldn't you tell him you had sex with me?" asked suddenly Milo lifting his head from the table now with a glare of his own "Didn't you want to ruin your reputation? I guess all this time he thought you were a virgin, what a disappointment he must have got"

Everything became quiet. Milo hasn't wanted to say that but he was a little bit hurt by the tone of voice Hyoga used when he said his name. It felt as if sleeping with him was some kind of decease, something unwanted that was better to keep secret. And he didn't want Hyoga to think that way of him.

Shura was glaring daggers at Milo's back for what he has said and also because he was tired of telling him to stop for a moment to think before acting, but it seemed it was useless.

However Milo was way too focused on Hyoga to pay attention to his friend's anger aura. He had expected the kid to be hurt or extremely angry with him, but instead there was Hyoga sitting with a nervous expression. He was angry, his eyes showed it, but he was extremely nervous, fidgeting on his seat and looking at his lap with a deep blush.

"He already knew it" murmured Hyoga still not looking up.

"He already knew what?" asked Milo but was also a question Shura wanted to hear the answer.

"He already knew… I wasn't a virgin…"

Silence fell again in the room. After a couple of minutes, Hyoga slowly raised his head and if he wasn't so nervous he would have laughed at the expression both saints were wearing. Sensing Hyoga's eyes on them Shura and Milo closed their mouths and blinked to get their sight on focus again.

"And how…" Shura coughed so his voice wouldn't sound so raspy "…why does he knows?"

"Because I… we… hum… I-I told him!" stuttered the young saint.

"When you talked to him the other day?" asked Shura seeing that Milo was too stunned to talk or even breathe.

"No… I… told him… when we were back in Siberia… months ago"

Letting this information sink into him, Shura nodded not knowing what to ask or what to expect from the boy.

Hyoga was glad Shura stopped asking questions for he was already dying of embarrassment but he was intrigued as to why Milo haven't said a word in a long time. Shyly he looked at him and suddenly felt naked under that penetrating gaze. The Scorpio saint was looking at him as if he was searching deep within his soul for something and Hyoga was starting to feel even more nervous and, to his utter horror, aroused.

"I came here to tell you that even though Camus is quite angry at the moment, he's a little bit hurt because you haven't told him" said Hyoga scolding himself for his reaction to Milo's gaze "You should go talk to him tomorrow, but please, he's in a precarious mood so be careful with what you do or say to him"

"Don't worry" managed to say the scorpion.

The bronze saint looked back and forth between the two gold saints and seeing none of them was going to or actually doing something, he fought down his blush and stood up.

"Well I… I'll be going now. Please Milo remember what I told you, I don't want to see Camus like this, please"

Milo nodded and watched almost stupidly the retreating form of the young saint until it disappeared around a corner of the ancient temple leading to the entrance of it. After a couple of minutes spent in silence, Shura was the one who broke it.

"Wow… that kid surely has a lot of surprises… don't you think?" he waited for a response but when he received none he looked at his friend "Milo?"

But Milo wasn't listening. He was transfixed on his seat, his eyes locked on the spot Hyoga occupied minutes before. Everything vanished except for the memory of the boy sitting next to him, the look on his face, the tone of his voice, the blush on his cheeks. A chill ran down his spine. Everything suddenly made sense.

Preoccupied with his friend's strange behavior Shura put his hand over Milo's shoulder and almost fell of the chair when the blue-eyed man turned over abruptly with an excited look on his face.

"Oh. My. Goddess. Shura!"

"What!"

"It was Camus!" exclaimed Milo taking hold again of Shura's collar bringing their faces closer.

"What?" asked Shura confused.

"It was Camus!" repeated Milo narrowing his eyes "Camus was Hyoga's first!"

* * *

Oh my God… did Milo just figure out who was Hyoga's first! O.O 

Soooo did you like this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? It sucked? P I'd love to read your opinion! Actually I'm addicted to reviews!

Spanish lesson: Iused a very simple word in Spanish today that I think if you know a bit it's quite easy to understand but just in case 'Estúpido' means 'Stupid'. That's all for today. Class dismissed:)

And here are the reviews from last chapter:

**_Chirella:_** Yeah it was really funny to had Camus ice Milo, even when I was writing I was laughing like an idiot :D Well… in this chapter Milo arrived to his own conclusion of whom was Hyoga's first and it was one of your guesses also, so good work! .

Thanks a lot for your review and I hope you liked this chapter!

**_Yoko-obssessor:_** I' so glad you liked the chapter that's awesome and it makes me happy You know, I love Milo and all but he deserved what he got for doing what he did to poor cutie Hyoga!

Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**_Kaimi yu ki:_** Yeah! When I was writing the chapter I also had a stupid smile on my face… I even scared my cat! XD

Thanks for your review and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**_susan:_** Finally Camus gave Milo what he deserved! A nice ice coffin to spend the rest of his days :P Thank you so very much for review it really made my day

Thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter!

**_Fyne Inverse, Kaos Dragoness:_** That was really a great surprise, it happened to me once and it's really funny! I guess we all have a Camus inside ready to ice the next idiot who hurt us or someone we love;) I'm also very happy that you liked my work, there's nothing that makes me happier I guess that because I didn't update soon I won't have my Shun and Shaka plushies… but I'm a good girl **puppy eyes** can I still get my plushies, pdeaze?

Thanks for your review and hope you liked this chapter!

**_Sorrow angel:_** **hides from Sorrow angel** Do you have a katana with you or can I come out already? Even though I deserve it for not updating soon so I will accept my destiny:P I'm so happy you consider me a good writer, I'm so very happy! And I'm also happy that you love my fic!

Thanks for your review and I hope you liked this new chapter!

**_xiaoj:_** Well you see, Dohko was tired of lending his weapons every time Camus got angered and iced some one, and poor thing it's quite understandable:P

Thanks again for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**Rekka:**_ I'm glad you like my story :) Again sorry for not updating sooner, I'm a lazy girl :P

Thanks for your review and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Well, this is all for now! Thanks for reading this story and stay tuned for the upcoming chapter!

Soul of Emerald


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I'm finally back with a new chapter and also with a better CPU! For two months I thought I would loose everything in it, but now everything is fine and I recovered all my things :D I know that you guys will kill me anyways for the delay but I wanted to get this clear before I die :P

Thank you so much for all the people who reviewed! You're the best! hugs

The sad, sad reality: I do _not_ own Saint Seiya or any of its characters; they belong to Masami Kurumada and Toei

"Bla" speaking

'_Bla'_ thoughts

And now with the chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

Give me Tonight  
By Soul of Emerald

* * *

"It was Camus! Camus, for Athena's sake!" 

"I heard you the first time!" growled Shura prying Milo's hands off him.

"Oh my Goddess! Oh my… fuck!" babbled Milo unfazed by Shura's actions.

"Would you please calm down?"

Almost as effective as a punch, Shura succeeded in shutting Milo up with his shout. However, it was pretty obvious the Scorpio saint continued thinking about the discovery, the look of utter shock on his face was more than enough proof of it.

Rearranging the collar of his tunic, and internally counting up to ten, Shura motioned Milo to sit down so they could talk. Automatically, Milo flopped down on the chair with his mouth tight shut and his eyes wide open, obviously still thinking of his 'shocking' discovery. The brunette shook his head disbelievingly at his luck or lack of it actually.

"Ok" sighed Shura trying to remain calm "let's analyze this like the two grown men we are"

"Camus! He was… it's just… oh goddess! Camus!"

"You know, I have nothing against the guy but if I heard you say 'Camus' again I swear I'll kill you" growled the older man.

"Sorry, but it's so… he did and… it should have… I should have!"

Seeing that this was going to take them nowhere if he allowed him to keep on blabbering like that, Shura held up a hand and Milo almost instantly shut up. Even in his state Milo could tell that his friend was close to loose his patience and he decided it was best to close his mouth. The Goat's wrath was very well known throughout Sanctuary and Athena save whoever was in the receiving end.

"How are you so sure Camus was Hyoga's first?"

"How am I- are you-!" seeing the vein twitching on Shura's forehead, Milo tried his best to calm down and not stutter "Shura, have you been listening to the conversation?"

"Yes I have"

"So then how come you're asking me that! The boy practically said it!" laughed Milo hysterically.

"But he never said it"

"C'mon Shura!" snorted Milo "Hyoga said Camus knew he wasn't a virgin, that he have 'told' him about it back when they were in Siberia. If that isn't enough proof for you my friend then why don't we go back to two days ago, when Camus iced me at the entrance of his temple!"

"Still you're just assuming" replied Shura calmly.

"Just assuming! _Assuming_! I want to hit you so badly right now, Shura"

"The feeling is mutual" murmured Shura and before Milo could reply to that he continued talking "First of all, you're assuming the swan-boy was lying. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't, but is no good to jump to conclusions so easily. For all we know he may have told us the truth"

"Yeah sure" muttered Milo rolling his eyes.

"Then, why did Camus ice you? I think that's quite easy to understand. He's very fond of the kid, you knew this long before we met the bronze saints, so it's quite reasonable he got mad at you for sleeping with him. I would also be mad if a close friend of mine slept with someone I care for, specially knowing my friend reputation"

"What are you saying!" roared Milo but Shura continued talking unfazed by this.

"Now, now Milo, calm down and try to understand what I'm saying"

"Oh, but I do understand what you're saying. You're saying I'm a whore who likes to sleep with my friend's pupils!"

Shura watched him with eyes wide open, internally thinking of all the good qualities Milo has so as not to kill him. Usually Milo was a very intelligent man but when he wanted, really wanted, he could be even more stubborn than Aldebaran, and that was quite difficult considering the Bull natural stubbornness.

"Oh Athena please give me strength…" pleaded Shura sighing tiredly.

"Look Shura, I understand everything you said, but it doesn't make sense" said Milo matter-of-factly.

"It _does_ make sense! Where you even listening!"

"Yes I was, but their reactions… I think there's something deeper, you know?"

The Capricorn saint watched terrified as a devilish look took possession of the scorpion's face, meaning he have came up with something that won't be good for any of them. He couldn't stop the shudder that ran down his spine as Milo's twinkling eyes locked with his.

"In fact… I know what's happening here…"

"I'm afraid to ask… but what's happening here?"

"Camus and Hyoga are lovers!"

At hearing this, Shura involuntarily tensed up and his expression hardened as he regarded his friend's smirking face.

"What?" managed to ask Shura after a couple of minutes.

"Camus is Hyoga's lover, Hyoga is Camus's lover, they are lovers!" explained Milo as if he suddenly understood the meaning of life "They are having a relationship that's why they reacted the way they did; Hyoga was ashamed for having cheated on Camus and Camus was angry for that… even though I don't understand why he iced me and not Hyoga…"

"That's bullshit Milo"

"No it's not, Shura! It fits perfectly!"

"Camus never mentioned having that kind of feelings for Hyoga" explained Shura with a dark expression "Besides I don't think he would do that"

"Do what! Have feelings for 'the boy'! Why wouldn't he, is _that_ impossible!" growled Milo angrily "I don't know why are you acting like a prick right now, I should be the one upset and frustrated!"

"Why Milo, why would you be upset! Do you _have_ feelings for _the boy_?" growled Shura back "I'm tired of this, just open your eyes!"

He was sure that those words had more effect than all the punches he received in his whole life, and they were quite a lot. The many privileges of being a saint of Athena, and a Gold Saint nonetheless. But fuck if those words haven't affected him even more than Camus Coffin Freezing.

Could it be that he… had feelings for the boy?

With a heavy sigh, Shura hung his head down and covered his face with his hands. He hadn't mean to say those things in that way but at least it served to have Milo realize some things of his own.

"Look Milo, I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to say it like that… I'm just… I think I'm going to my temple, this sure is tiring"

Milo merely nodded, still lost in his thoughts and also a little bit angry with his friend. Seeing that this was all he was going to get, Shura tiredly stood up and after glancing one last time at the still stupefied scorpion he crossed the Scorpio temple and slowly made his way to his own.

A warm breeze reached the inside of the temple and playfully ruffled Milo's blue locks, but still the saint didn't move. After a couple of minutes he blinked his eyes and quickly surveyed his surroundings, much like someone who have just woken up.

Just one thought occupied Milo's head as he stood up and made his way to his bedchambers.

Life isn't fair.

* * *

"You know, you're not helping much here Seiya" scolded Shun at his laughing friend.

"I'm sorry" managed to say the Pegasus saint between laughs "But I would have paid to see their faces! Fucking hilarious!"

"Yeah… _'fucking hilarious'_…" muttered an embarrassed Hyoga.

This caused Seiya to laugh even harder than before and Hyoga's blush to deepen even more. Shun in the meanwhile sighed and wished for Shiryu to be here so he could help him get this two under control. Both Hyoga and Shun glared at Seiya when he didn't stop laughing and the petite brunette raised his arms defensively.

"C'mon, think about Milo and Shura's faces when you told them that! It really _is_ funny!"

"If you put it that way it is, but you weren't there explaining… explaining… well, explaining _everything_!"

"Oh please Hyoga… stop it!" giggled Seiya grabbing his stomach "This is too much!"

"I would like to see you in a similar situation with Aioria" muttered Hyoga looking at the floor.

"Oh, but that won't be possible, because Aioria was my first! And what a lion he can be in the bedroom, you know? He likes to rip off my clothes, throw me to the mattress and-"

"Seiya!"

This time Shun wasn't able to hold his laughter as Hyoga's blush acquired a color deeper than red itself and joined Seiya who was laughing as hard as ever. Hyoga, on the other hand, was wondering what have he done in his previous life to deserve this kind of friends.

A knock on the door almost passed unnoticed if it wasn't for Shun who managed to compose his self unlike Seiya who was now rolling on the floor. A girl around their age with short maroon colored hair and big brown eyes stood at the other side of the door, a concerned expression on her face.

"Did I… did I come in a bad moment?" she asked hesitant seeing the scene before her eyes.

"Not at all, Lithos" smiled Shun gently inviting her in.

"Lithos!" jumped Seiya from the floor and wrapped an arm around the petite girl's shoulder "What brings you here?"

"Aioria sent me, apparently he wants to see you" she responded with a playful smile.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Don't wait up for me guys"

Winking at them, Seiya went out of their house and made his way to the fifth temple, dragging a squirming Lithos along with him. Shun smiled at the scene those two made before closing the door and sitting back in his place. However, that smiled disappeared and changed into a frown when he glanced at his best friend.

Hyoga was extremely quiet.

So… what have we missed? The guy was _always_ like this. But Shun, being Shun, knew this wasn't the normal quietness Hyoga usually displayed; there was something more, something deeper that was bothering him. And that was answered when the Cygnus saint spoke softly to him.

"Sometimes I wish I were more like him"

"More like him? You mean-"

"Seiya. I wish I were more like him" repeated Hyoga while running his hands through his hair "You know, more open about my feelings and with a carefree attitude"

"I know what you mean, Seiya is special" smiled Shun knowingly "that's why there's only one Seiya. But you're special too, and you have your qualities, don't forget that. Being open about ones feelings is not easy and each one shows them in their own way. I guess is just a matter of trust in yourself"

"You're right…"

"I wonder if when you say you want to be more open about your feelings you're talking about your feelings for certain saint?"

Hyoga gasped shocked as Shun smiled knowingly at him. No wonder he was his best friend. The Andromeda saint always knew what was on his mind. A part of him was grateful for this while other not. However, he was sure of one thing; he can't hide anything from Shun.

"I don't know, Shun, I just don't know. I can't understand my own feelings and that is so frustrating" sighed Hyoga tiredly.

"Don't push yourself too hard, besides you know you can count on me"

"I know, thank you"

The Russian smiled gently at his friend who returned the gesture with his own gentleness. After a couple of minutes spent in silence, Hyoga slowly stood up and cracked the bones of his back, causing Shun to wince at the sound. It was only when the blond went to the door that Shun spoke, asking where he was going.

"I need to speak with Camus"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… it may be difficult as you said, but he has to know" smiled Hyoga faintly grabbing the door handle but waiting for his friend's approval before doing anything.

"Everything will be fine, I'm sure he's waiting for you" smiled the green haired saint showing his approval.

"Thank you"

And with that said, Hyoga opened the door and went in the same direction Seiya did a couple of minutes before but with a different destination in mind. Shun also stood and went to the door to watch the retreating form of his friend disappear in the direction of the twelve temples, a murmured prayer escaped his lips before he closed the door.

* * *

It was still early in the night but the temperature has dropped considerably already as it was usual in the region. The sky wasn't still dark blue, but a few stars here and there twinkled merrily that the night has finally arrived.

"I still don't know what the fuck I'm doing here"

Milo muttered darkly under his breath as he paced back and forth in front of the silent and cold temple of Aquarius, he was sure that if he continued with his pacing he would form a path in the stone but he could care less. He stopped for a moment and looked intently at the darkness inside the holy place and then he resumed the pacing.

He has been doing that for the past twenty minutes. He will suddenly stop, look inside the temple and then resume his pacing and then stop again and so on.

'_Ok Milo, you're a grown man and a gold saint, you can do this!'_ he thought as he stopped again and stood just in front of the main entrance _'Let's go!'_

Letting his confidence wash over him, Milo smirked and entered the temple all the while thinking about Camus reaction, wishing deep inside that it was a good one.

'_C'mon, of course it will be a good one. Well, maybe not… but he's your best friend and you're here to explain everything to him, so he shouldn't be angry. I mean, I'm only a human; I can make mistakes, can't I? And why the hell am I talking to myself! Am I some kind of a psycho now!'_

As he got closer to Camus's bedchambers he heard strange noises coming from inside, but he couldn't distinguish the voices. However he could tell it was a conversation… or maybe an argument?

'_Voices?'_ a puzzled look appeared on Milo's face _'Is someone there with Camus?'_

Suddenly all conversation stopped as a deep moan reached his ears.

'_Oh my Goddess! Camus is in pain! Hey… This thing of talking to myself… isn't so bat after all… but that's not important! Camus!'_

Breaking into a dash, Milo reached his best friend's bedroom in no time at all and ready to help his friend from whoever was causing him pain, he opened the door with a kick not thinking about the consequences.

"Camus are you- oh my Goddess!" shrieked Milo at the scene in front of his very eyes.

"Milo, just calm down" pleaded Camus covering his self with his cover and a deep cherry red blush on his pale cheeks.

"Calm down? Calm-Camus!"

When the other one in the room was going to defend his self, another unexpected visitor arrived, oblivious to the scene until he bumped into a gaping Milo.

"Excuse me I didn't mean to… Milo? Are you ok? Milo are you-Camus-sensei!"

But the equally gaping boy passed unnoticed by the Scorpio saint that couldn't take his eyes off the two fellow saints on the bed.

"C-Ca-mus?" stuttered Milo and then pointed to the one hiding behind his blushing friend on the bed "Shura!"

* * *

O.O Shura! Hehehe Oh yeah!

What a twist! Did you see it coming? I have planned this since the beginning! What do you think?

I wasn't too happy with this chapter and I had to re-write it a couple of times, I hope now its better… what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please, please tell me:D

Oh! Also Camus's attack and Lithos are not a creation of mine, they appear in the new manga of Saint Seiya: Episode G, just to let you know ;)

And now with the reviews for the last chapter!

**_Yoko-obssessor:_** LOL You're just totally right! ;P I understand you perfectly, I have already left that behind, but I remember one time when I was in my last year I got so tired of one of this girls and I said something in front of the whole class (including the professor) and the girl ran off! I didn't mean to be so mean to her, but it just came out! It's a loooong story, but well, just to give you an idea. I'm not a mean girl, but when something or someone gets on my nerves… beware ;) So whenever you and your friends want… call me, it's boring to torture only Milo :D  
Thanks so much for reviewing! It made me so happy and it made me laugh so hard! I hope you liked this chapter!

**_kaimi yu ki:_** Don't worry, my cat is already used to my craziness :P Please! I can never take a comment like that as offensive, actually it made me smile because… well… you'll see in the next chapter (I hope) and no, Isaac is not an anime creation like Crystal, he's a real character, and yes I'm reading the manga and also Episode G (it's quite good) ;)  
I'm happy you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too! Thanks again and good luck to you too!

**_Zephyra75:_** Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you:) I'm happy you like this story! Again… thank you for your review!

**_xiaoj:_** hahaha Merlin! Well yes… Camus would kill anyone, not just Milo, that dare lay a finger on his 'adopted child' hehe I would too!  
Thanks for your review! Hope you like this new chapter!

**_susan:_** I guess that was really quite a shocker… how about this new one! Hehehe I think it is too ;P  
Thank you so much for your review! Hope you like this chapter!

**_Rieka De-Volka:_** A lizard with good lungs, eh? I think that's even more impressive… I would like to be like that also… I know a few people I could use it on… hehe  
Sorry for the delay! But here's the new chapter, hope you like it ;P And thanks for your review!

**_Yaoi Sex Goddess:_** I'm so glad you like my story :) About your request, I've been thinking about it and I included a little Seiya/Aioria in this chapter, but not much, I know. I don't think I will be including much of them or Ikki/Shaka… but the prospect of a new story just for them… it sounds good hehe… so, who knows? ;P  
Thank you so much for your review… mmh… naked saints… drool

**_Rekka:_** I know everybody might think I don't like Milo, but I honestly do! And a lot! But it's just so fun to torture him; I'll try to be gentler with him.  
Thanks for reviewing! And hope you like this chapter!

**_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying:_** Yeah, the ice coffin made me laugh also! When I was writing that part I could picture it and I couldn't stop my laughter! I'm extremely happy you like Shura's role, because I like the guy and I thought it was time to give him a chance in a fic.  
I'm so happy you like my story and thanks for your review!

**_Iris Mist:_** LOL Milo can cause that on people, I tell from experience ;P I'm very happy you liked Shura's role, that's the way I see him, besides I know a Capricorn guy and it's exactly like I picture Shura so I kind of used him as a model. And I agree with you about Camus not being quick to anger, he's a cool guy, but he's also a saint ready to fight and besides the idea is funny :P  
I hope you like this chapter and thanks for your review!

Well, that's all for now. Don't be afraid to leave your comments (actually I'm looking forward to it) and stay tuned for upcoming chapters!

Reiko, Soul of Emerald-.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people! Yes, as you can see I'm not dead! I'm sorry for my long absence but I explained the reason in my profile, so if you want to you can go read it or if not, you can just read this new chapter of Give Me Tonight!

Thanks for your support in this time and for keep on reading my baby!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya or any of its characters. They belong to Masami Kurumada & Toei

"Blah" talking

And now, after all this time... on with the show!

* * *

Give Me Tonight  
By Lady Borealis

* * *

A content smile painted Shun's lips as he sat outside their little house gazing at the appearing stars. It was a lovely night. A cool breeze blowing slightly and a clear sky. The stars above painting the night with the zodiac signs. It was a lovely night indeed.

He averted his eyes as he felt a very familiar cosmos getting near him and a bigger smile took over his face as he saw the dragon saint smiling back at him. In no time at all he ran to where the other was and jumped into awaiting arms.

"I missed you so much!" said Shun as he kissed the older boy tenderly.

"I've been gone for only three days"

"But still! I missed you" said Shun with a pout.

Shiryu couldn't help but laugh at the adorable face of his boyfriend followed by a deep kiss at seeing the pout intensifying. Gently he put Shun down again and hugged him to his body.

"I missed you too" he spoke gently rubbing his cheek against Shun's.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, savoring the feel of their cosmos merging together and the sound of their heartbeats beating almost at the same time creating a beautiful melody of the love they shared.

Planting a kiss on top of his his hair, Shiryu broke the embrace.

"So, how are things going around here?"

"The usual" answered Shun "Niisan is inside the house brooding about something, I think he and Shaka fought again, Seiya is over Aioria's temple and I'm here taking care of the house"

"And how about Hyoga? Is he alright?" asked the dragon, almost afraid of the answer.

"He's better. Actually he just went to talk to Camus" Shun's smile faded as he watched his friend and lover tensed up "Shiryu, is something wrong?"

"You said he went to talk to Camus?"

"Yes"

"Oh goddess..." sighed Shiryu as he ran a hand through his hair "A couple of minutes ago I ran into Shura. He was heading to the Aquarius's temple"

"So? What's the pro-"

Green eyes widened considerably as everything sinked in. Shiryu closed his eyes with another sigh. Both saints looked in the direction of the twelve houses and Shun brought a hand to his cover his gaping mouth.

"Oh goddess..."

It was a lovely night indeed.

* * *

"Explain!"

"That's what we were trying to do since you got here Milo"

"I'm not talking to you Shura!"

"Milo... shut up!"

The Scorpio saint immediately fell silent at hearing his best friend's shout. Even for him, who knew Camus for quite a long time it was something rare to hear the quiet aquarian shout. But well, at this point nothing was rare anymore. Which point? His best friend, naked, on his bed... with Shura! From now on, anything was possible. Like killing Shura for have been playing with him this past days and also for sleeping with Camus!

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his forearm in order to calm him. With all the shock he have forgotten that Hyoga was also there. From the corner of his eyes he could see the boy standing still like a statue and with a cherry blush on his cheeks. At least he wasn't the only one shocked.

A heavy sigh escaped Camus lips as he wrapped the sheets around his body and stood up to be at the same eye level with Milo.

"I really don't know what do you want me to say" said Camus with a deep scowl, a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Well, I think it would be a good start explaining to me what the fuck are you doing with Shura in your bed!"

"I thought you were intelligent enough to guess what we were doing" retorted the ice saint with a blush spreading over his cheeks and then added more quietly "or what we were going to do..."

"That's not what I meant!" said Milo exasperated and in the border of pulling his hair off "I mean, Shura! And you! Together! And what do you think Hyoga here thinks about that?!"

Both gold saints turned their attention to the quiet boy only to find the Cygnus saint red like a tomato with wide blue eyes glued to the bed. Of course they followed his gaze and with a gasp Milo covered Hyoga's eyes and Camus turned to Shura with an even deeper blush.

"Shura for Athena's sake! Cover yourself!"

"I would love to but you have the sheets, darling" replied the Spanish man who was still in bed lying on his side propped up on his elbow watching the scene displayed in front of him.

Naked.

"Use the pillow!" growled Milo who was still covering Hyoga's eyes.

"Fine, fine... it's not like we all here in this room are virgins or something..."

"Shura!" shrieked the three saints, even Hyoga with his eyes still covered by Milo's hands.

The goat knew when to shut his mouth. He knew just how dangerous was to anger his lover and he had the image of a frozen Milo fresh in his memory just in case he forgot. So he sat in the bed with his back against the wall and the pillow covering his private parts.

"It's safe for the kid to look now Milo"

Throwing a venomous glare at Shura, he dropped his hands and uncovered the swan's eyes but still stood close to him.

"I'm still not talking to you!"

"Oh Milo for Athena's sake, grow up!" said Camus exasperated "He did nothing wrong! We" he motioned between and Shura "did nothing wrong! We are just two mature people who are on a relationship"

"Since when?" asked Milo.

"Since a couple of months, how is that of importance?"

"Because you never told me!" answered the Greek, a look of pain tainting his eyes.

"Well, you never told me what you did to Hyoga"

Both saints stood still looking at each other completely ignoring the remaining occupants in the room. Shura was silently watching the argument while Hyoga was torn between wanting to say something but afraid of what would happen if he did and wanting to storm out of the room and go to Siberia and never come back.

Finally Milo broke the silent contest, almost with a defeated look.

"It was... difficult. I was afraid of what you would say, after all I hurted the two people I care the most so... I don't know... I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry"

Camus's eyes widened a fraction as he heard the confession of his best friend but quickly hid his surprise. However he couldn't help looking at his pupil from the corner of his eyes and saw that he also hear the 'confession' if the way he was looking at the taller man was any indication.

He let the confession pass this time, for he knew just how much it took from his friend to say it, so he softened his expression a bit.

"It was difficult for me too. I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you"

Milo's eyes lightened up at hearing this and smirked at the aquarian.

"Ok, we are all sorry. How about a hug so we can all make up and continue on with what we were doing?" interrupted Shura seeing that everything there was to say was already said.

"You be quiet stupid goat, I still have to talk to you about all this" said the Scorpio saint directing a murderous look at the older man.

"Fine we can talk, but not now. I don't know if you noticed but Camus and I were in the middle of something before you barged in"

"We are sorry" spoke Hyoga before the Greek lashed out at the naked man in bed "we will go now"

"Hyoga"

The blond looked at his teacher with a faint blush on his cheeks. After all the man who taught him everything about being a saint was standing partially naked in front of him and his lover was waiting even more naked on his bed.

"Are you ok?"

"Hai Camus-sensei, I just came here to talk to you but it can wait"

The gold saint looked intensely at his pupil. He may not be a very demonstrative person but the truth was that he was very fond of the kid and didn't want him to be hurt, specially by his friend. But he knew there were things he couldn't prevent, like those two hearts.

He nodded his understanding and was awarded with a small smile from the younger boy.

"Ok, I don't want to be rude but I'm naked and tired of all this, could you please go?" pleaded Shura closing his eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"Why you-"

"We are going. Bye" said Hyoga while pushing Milo out of the room as he waved his fist at Shura.

Camus stood the watching as both saints left the room and felt their cosmos leaving the temple. Sighed he turned around and his blue cobalt eyes fell upon brown ones.

"You shouldn't have been so rude Shura"

"Me? Rude? I wasn't the one who practically broke down the door to interrupt us"

"I know its just..." he paused as he walked to the bed "I'm worried about those two, specially Hyoga"

"Both are stubborn creatures I give you that, but they are also big enough to realize things by themselves... ok, they may need a little push, but the rest is up to them. And I don't think it will take them too much time after hearing Milo's words"

"Yeah, about that-"

However the Aquarius saint was interrupted as Shura grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed. In a flash he unwrapped the sheets covering his lover's body and pounced on him with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Let's not talk about that now, we have plenty of time to worry about them. But right now" he lowered his voice to a husky tone "I want to continue exactly where we left off. I missed you these past days"

Camus gave the man above him one of his rare smiles.

"I missed you too"

And in a matter of seconds the moans began again.

* * *

The trip down the stairs of the twelve temples was an uncomfortable one.

Both saints were still recovering from the shock of the scene they have just seen not so many minutes before. While Milo every now and then muttered something under his breath and scowled to no one in particular, Hyoga had a blank look on his face. For him seeing his sensei naked in bed with the Capricorn saint wasn't the only thing troubling him at the moment.

He was sure he cleaned his ears this morning, Shun practically make sure everyone did, so what he heard this man walking by his side say to Camus... was true?

Slowly he turned his head to the right and looked at the gold saint's profile. Did he even know what he said? Was he aware of the words that left his mouth?

Did he mean what he said?

Feeling eyes on him, Milo turned his head and locked his eyes with Hyoga's. The boy blushed at being caught staring and quickly directed his gaze to the endless steps beneath his feet.

"Are you okay, kid?"

"Stop calling me kid. And yes I'm ok" muttered the Russian still looking at the floor.

"You sure?" asked again the scorpion with a look between longing and pain, pain for he was not looking at him and longing to embrace him "I think I'd feel kind of sad if I saw the guy who was my first sleeping with someone else"

Suddenly Hyoga stopped dead in his tracks and turned to him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Milo realized this s moments later as he stopped and turned back and saw that the kid was a couple of steps behind him.

"What did you just say?"

"That it probably hurts to see Camus with-"

"He wasn't my first!" practically shrieked the blond at hearing that "how could you even think something like that?!"

"He wasn't?" and for some unknown reason he felt a sense of relief at hearing those words "but I thought- I mean, you practically said it that time in my temple. Remember? That he knew! I just assumed-"

"You assumed wrong"

Another uncomfortable silence fell between them. As much as he wanted to know who was the boy's first he knew he couldn't force himself upon the kid anymore than he already did. If he felt like it he will...

"It was Isaac"

...tell him.

"It was Isaac, we were both training to become the Cygnus saint. And Camus knows because..." a cherry deep blush tainted his cheeks "because... he walked in on us"

Blinking his eyes, Milo processed the information and couldn't help but laugh. Hyoga couldn't believe the other man was laughing after he opened up to him! Seeing the look of betrayal in the blond's clear blue eyes Milo raised both his hands and explained himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, its just... its just that I made a huge thing about this!" snorted the gold saint as he ran a shaking hand through his hair "And all this time I thought ill about my best friend"

"I think Camus has already forgiven you"

"Yeah, that's the way Camus is" said Milo almost in a whisper "I'm sorry you have to see that"

"It's ok, I went to talk to him but... well... you already know the rest" muttered and embarrassed Hyoga.

"Indeed" said the taller man as he walked up the steps separating them.

And once he reached the boy he ruffled his hair affectionately a thing that surprised them both.

Hyoga's eyes locked with the scorpion's as he felt the warmth of that hand on top of his head spread all over his body. Was he even aware of the effect he was causing on him? He was confused, and Hyoga didn't like to be left in the dark all alone, so he gathered all his courage and asked the older man what he wanted to know since they left his sensei temple.

"Milo... what you said to Camus... was it really true?"

"What?! Of course! I'm angry at them for not telling me but I know that it was none of my business"

"I'm not talking bout that, I'm talking about..." he trailed off as he watched the confused look on Milo's deep blue eyes.

Of course. He had no idea what he said back there, what he was talking about. As always he acted before thinking. As always his passionate nature took over his common sense. And as always he fell for his acts, his words, for him.

An angry and pained blush made his way to his cheek for the tenth time this day that his head was starting to hurt.

"Hyoga? What are you talking about?" asked Milo lifting the boy's head gently with his hand, even though he was a step below he was still taller.

"Forget it" shook his head Hyoga "I guess is the shock talking"

"Maybe, but I have forgotten how just how edible you look with a blush on your face"

Even though he didn't want to Hyoga couldn't stop his blush from intensifying at hearing the Greek's words. He raised his eyes and almost fainted at seeing the predatory look on the man's face. He probably looked like a deer caught in the lights, but he didn't mind he just wanted to get the hell out of there before his heart bursted in his chest for beating so fast and erratic.

"I-I have-ve to g-go, Shun is probably waiting with the food ready!" stuttered the Cygnus saint as he dashed out of there, leaving a smirking Milo behind.

The Scorpio saint remained standing there watching the figure of the younger boy disappear from sight, once he was sure he was alone he let his smirk fade, replaced by a serious and thoughtful look.

He knew exactly what Hyoga was talking about, but what he didn't know was from where did that confession come. For being a passionate being he was finding very difficult to understand what his heart was telling him. With a sigh he looked at the stars blinking almost merrily in the sky.

"What a lovely night it is"

* * *

With one hand on the wall of their little house and the other over his heart, Hyoga tried to calm his heart and to breath normally. Running down the endless stairs of the twelve temples and at that speed was something incredible, and add to that an erratic heartbeat and a permanent blush and that's even more amazing.

He didn't have much time to calm down as a shrieking Shun appeared from the door.

"Oh Hy-kun! Are you alright?" asked the Andromeda saint as he went to his side and rubbed a comforting hand over his back.

"I.. will be... just... give me... a... minute..." gasped the blond.

"I'm so very sorry Hyoga, I swear I didn't know you would have to see that!"

"Yeah it was... quite a shock, I never will have guessed he and-" he suddenly stopped and stood straight as something downed on him "wait a minute, Shun? Did you... know about Camus and Shura?"

Shun smiled innocently and blinked at his friend as he glared at him.

"Shun? Has Hyoga come back from the Aquarius temple?" asked Shiryu from inside the house.

Hyoga's glare intensified as he hear the voice coming from inside. Shun's smile only got bigger as he clasped his hand together in front of him.

"Shiryu's back!" he announced happily.

Hyoga's glare changed to a more murderous look.

"Food is ready! Make sure you wash your hands before sitting on the table!" said Shun as he bounced back into the house and away from his friend who looked like he was ready to kill.

"Shun!"

* * *

Hehehe

Thanks for reading and thanks to you all wonderful people who reviewed this story even when I wasn't here!

**Yoko-obssessor, Irist Mist, Rekka, Kehl, Sakuma Sonnet, Lord Ma-koto Chaoying, Tzarovska, Chirella, Itazura, Amelia Miyana, Yuri Ameno, Lina Lunna, mu, Claude le Viste, Shura Pendragon, Raika Katsuya, Excellento, Hiromi-chan.lp** you guys are the best! :)

I could never abandon this story, it's my baby and I love it and I have so much fun writing it.

Stay tune for upcoming chapters, I promise the wait won't be as long as the last one!

Lady Borealis.-


End file.
